Adore You
by thisisica
Summary: Cinta pada pandangan pertama bagi seorang Kim Jongin memang menyenangkan sekaligus menyusahkan. Karena Oh Sehun ternyata sangat sulit dikejar! Jongin x Sehun . Kaihun . Sekai !
1. Chapter 1

ADORE YOU

chap1

Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin

rate : -_-

genre: ...

warn : hanya sedikit imajinasi liar tentang Sehun dan Jongin xD dldr 

Risih dan menjengkelkan saat orang tak dikenal bertanya hal pribadi padamu, seperti

"Berapa umurmu?"

Tidak sopan .. Kenapa harus menanyakan umur?

"Sekolah dimana?"

Apakah tempat menuntut ilmu sangat penting untuk diketahui oleh orang yang tidak saling mengenal?

"Nomor ponselmu?"

Kurang ajar. Siapa pun pasti akan merasa risih jika orang yang tidak dikenal menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Sudah punya pacar?"

This is a private question..

"Mau kencan denganku?"

BOOM. Lemme throw you to Han River, dude.

.

.

.

Luhan tertawa keras sampai air mata menetes dan mengalir seperti aliran sungai di pipinya. Kris juga, laki-laki jangkung itu terbahak-bahak sampai ia berguling di lantai. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lain lagi, mereka tertawa dengan anarkis sambil memukuli Jongin, yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Yah ! Yah! Hentikan ! Berhenti tertawa!" Bentak Jongin sebal. Ia menangkis pukulan gemas dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menimpanya bertubi-tubi

"Ahahahahaha bodoh. Kim Jongin bodoh! Hahahahaha" Ucap Luhan dengan rahang yang masih terbuka lebar. Sungguh, cara tertawa Luhan membuat Jongin agak merinding.

Mereka berlima sedang berkumpul di halaman rumah keluarga Jongin. Luhan dan Kris adalah sepupu Jongin yang mempunyai darah Cina, sementara Chanyeol adalah sepupu Jongin yang asli orang Korea. Kalau Baekhyun, ia adalah pacar Chanyeol, sehingga ia bisa ikut berkumpul bersama saudara-saudara ini.

Kris berhenti tertawa dengan perlahan lalu memandang Jongin prihatin "aku turut berduka, Jong"

"Yeah, aku juga" timpal Chanyeol sambil nyengir lebar.

Jongin cemberut lagi. Mengingat kejadian tadi siang di cafe, yang cukup membuatnya malu hingga ia berikrar untuk tidak keluar rumah selama tiga minggu. Atau lebih.

"Seleramu bagus sekali, Jong. Sayang dia galak" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Jongin dengan rasa kepedulian yang tinggi. Padahal tadi ia menertawakan Jongin dengan sepenuh hati.

"Dia cute" Kris menambahkan sambil memasang senyum kecil. Membanyangkan wajah orang yang ia maksud.

Jongin mengangguk lesu "Yeah, tapi dibentak-bentak di depan umum lalu ditampar kemudian sedikit kena hajar dan ditinggalkan begitu saja, itu memalukan. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Ugh ..."

"Hahah dia pasti kaget. Wajar saja. Siapa yang tidak kaget dan ngeri saat ia sedang duduk sendirian di cafe, tiba-tiba ada pemuda berkulit hitam mengajaknya berkenalan lalu meminta nomor ponsel dan mengajak kencan?" Luhan tersenyum saat mengatakan itu. Membuat wajah Jongin yang sedang cemberut semakin masam. Ia melingkarkan kedua kakinya dengan kesal.

"Kalian yang menyuruhku berkenalan dengannya!"

Chanyeol merangkul bahu Jongin dengan erat "kami menyuruhmu berkenalan saja, bukan meminta nomor ponsel atau mengajaknya kencan, bodoh"

"Lagipula wajahmu itu mesum sekali. Ia pasti menganggapmu om-om mata keranjang" Baekhyun terkekeh. Chanyeol yang duduk disebelahnya menyikut pelan rusuk Baekhyun untuk mengecilkan intensitas kekehannya

Si pemuda berkulit coklat memasang wajah memelas sambil mengusap pipinya yang masih ada tanda lima jari bekas tamparan "aku tidak bisa mengontrol apa yang kuucapkan saat menatap wajahnya. Aku speechless"

"Yeah, orang itu memang cute. Saat ia menamparmu, tampangnya benar-benar lucu" Luhan mengangguk setuju.

"Tetap saja kau salah karena mengajaknya berkenalan tapi tidak dengan adat yang benar. Malah kena tampar kan? Berbekas pula" ujar Kris memerhatikan pipi Jongin yang masih memerah.

Jongin mengangguk pasrah. Chanyeol berusaha menghiburnya dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin lembut. "Sudahlah , tak usah dipikirkan"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada orang itu... " Gumam Jongin menerawang.

Ia membayangkan wajah pemuda yang ia lihat saat nongkrong di cafe bersama ketiga sepupunya, ditambah Baekhyun, tadi siang. Jongin terpesona melihat pemuda kurus itu duduk disamping jendela sambil meminum bubble tea coklat. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik, Jongin sudah merasa jatuh cinta.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menyuruhnya berkenalan. Luhan dan Kris juga setuju, sehingga ia memberanikan diri menghampiri laki-laki itu. Tubuh Jongin bergetar hebat. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Ia tanpa rasa malu duduk di depan pemuda itu, sehingga sang pujaan hati menatapnya heran. Jongin pun mengajaknya berkenalan dan mengobrol, untuk pendekatan. Sayang, saat obrolan mulai semakin intim, orang itu malah menamparnya dan memberi bonus bogem mentah di kedua pipinya. Salah Jongin sendiri, karena langsung mengajak kencan dengan memasang wajah jelalatan. Sehingga orang itu tak sungkan melepas bogemnya pada Jongin. Sungguh malang..

"Tapi kau sempat tau namanya kan?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Jongin mengangguk sambil memainkan kunci motornya "iya.."

"Siapa?"

Jongin mengerutkan kening dulu sebelum menjawab dengan suara serak.

"Oh Sehun.."

.

Sehun baru saja akan memasuki kelas saat Kyungsoo dan Jongdae meneriakinya dari koridor. Membuatnya harus menghentikan langkah tepat di depan pintu kelas.

"Yah! Yah! Sehun!"

Pemuda tinggi kurus itu menoleh sambil memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa? Kalian mau menyontek tugas?" Tebaknya dengan nada bosan.

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tersenyum cerah lalu mengangguk bersamaan. Mereka menyodorkan tangan secara serempak "mana bukumu?kami lihat!"

"Ambil di ranselku" gumam Sehun lalu kembali masuk kelas. Sementara dua temannya itu mengikuti dibelakang.

Suasana kelas langsung bising saat melihat Sehun masuk "Sehun! Sehun! Lihat tugasmu!"

Semua siswa di kelas mengerubuti Sehun seperti semut mengerubuti gula. Sehun mengeluarkan buku matematikanya dari ransel, dan seluruh tangan milik teman sekelasnya berebut mengambil buku tersebut dengan anarkis.

Sehun hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan teman sekelasnya yang saling adu mulut dan adu jambak demi mendapat buku milik Sehun duluan.

Ia kemudian duduk di bangkunya sambil berusaha mengabaikan jeritan dan pekikkan mereka yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aku duluan!"

"Aku! Aku!"

"Hyah! Kemarikan!"

Brukk!

Brukkk!

"Aduh! Pantatku!"

"Yakk! Kyungsooooo! Kau apakan rambutku!"

"Pinggangkuu!"

Sehun menyumpal telinganya memakai earphone yang tersambung dengan ponselnya. Mendengarkan lagu favorit adalah salah satu hal jitu yang Sehun sukai saat teman-temannya sedang anarkis seperti ini sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Kegiatan seperti ini sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap hari untuk siswa kelas sebelas-tujuh. Sehun, si siswa terpandai akan disambut dengan meriah saat ia datang, karena buku tugasnyalah yang para siswa tunggu. Mereka terlalu malas untuk mengerjakannya di rumah. Sehingga pekerjaan Sehun adalah solusi pertama mereka untuk mendapat jawaban. Untungnya, Sehun tak pernah menolak memberi pakerjaannya untuk disalin oleh teman sekelasnya. Sehun adalah pemuda yang baik. Oleh karena itu, ia sangat disayangi oleh teman-temannya.

"Halo? Ini kelas sebelas-tujuh?" Suara besar yang dalam membuat keributan di kelas mendadak terhenti. Semua menoleh pada sosok menjulang yang berdiri canggung di pintu masuk.

"Err ketua kelasnya mana?" Pemuda jangkung itu bertanya lagi. Semua siswa serentak menunjuk Sehun yang masih asyik dengan earphonenya.

"Ssst Sehun. Kau dicari!" Jongdae berbisik setelah menarik kabel earphone. Sehun menoleh malas kemudian berdiri dan melangkah ke arah siswa jangkung di pintu masuk yang sedang memainkan ponselnya

"Ya, ada apa?" Sehun bertanya datar. Tapi siswa itu malah sibuk dengan ponsel sehingga Sehun harus berdehem.

"Halo?"

"Maaf ak- EHHH kau?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya heran "ya? Kenapa?"

"Kau Oh Sehun?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan mata melotot. Ia menunjuk wajah Sehun dengan telunjuknya, membuat Sehun risih.

"Ya aku Oh Sehun, ketua kelas sebelas-tujuh" jawab Sehun kalem.

Si jangkung itu semakin membelalakkan matanya. Wajahnya membiru dan mulutnya terbuka. Sehun harus menahan diri untuk tidak melempar uang koin pada mulut itu.

"Ada perlu apa? Emm sunbae?" Tanya Sehun. Ia yakin jika laki-laki di depannya ini adalah seniornya.

Pemuda itu mengerjap. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dulu sekilas, membuat poni kecoklatannya bergoyang. Sedikit membuat Sehun gemas untuk tidak memegang surai lembut itu.

"Oh! yeah.. Aku disuruh Miss Jung untuk memanggilmu ke ruang guru"

Sehun mengangguk. "Kapan?"

"Sekarang" suara itu menjawab. Membuat Sehun bergidik karena suaranya sangat dalam.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih" Sehun tersenyum kecil lalu membungkuk sekilas.

Laki-laki didepannya juga ikut tersenyum dan membungkuk. "Sama-sama"

Lalu Sehun beranjak menuju ruang guru. Meninggalkan pemuda itu yang masih berdiri di depan kelasnya, menatap Sehun tajam. Saat sosok Sehun menghilang di belokan koridor. Pemuda itu langsung menelpon seseorang.

"Hm.. Halo?" Suara serak terdengar disebrang saat panggilan tersambung.

"Aku punya kabar bagus, bung!"

"Apa harus sepagi ini? Aku sedang sarapan, bodoh" gumam orang disana

Pemuda itu terkekeh sambil berjalan kembali menuju kelasnya di lantai dasar

"Kau pasti kaget jika kuberi tahu"

"Apa?"

"Hehe janji kau tidak akan tersedak?"

"Tidak"

"Oke,,, bersiaplahhhhh"

"Yah! Cepatlah Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol tertawa. Menikmati kekesalan dalam suara sepupunya diujung sana.

"Tadi aku berkunjung ke kelas sebelas..."

"Lalu?"

"Dan aku bertemu Oh Sehun-mu disana!"

"ASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKLASDFGHJKL"

Tut Tut Tut Tut

Sambungan mendadak terputus. Chanyeol menatap ponselnya heran lalu sedetik kemudain tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia yakin sepupunya disana sedang sibuk minum air sebanyak mungkin karena tersedak makanan.

Dua menit kemudian ponselnya bergetar, Chanyeol dengan antusias menjawab.

"Halo Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Helaan nafas memburu Jongin terdengar jelas di telinga Chanyeol. Membuat ia yakin jika tadi Jongin tersedak makanan yang lumayan banyak.

"Hhh~ hhh~ aku baik. Tapi tadi kau serius? Kau bertemu Oh Sehun-ku?"

"Ya. Dia ternyata adik kelasku. Ia ketua kelas sebelas-tujuh. Dunia ini sempit ya.." jawab Chanyeol mantap.

Jongin mengerang "aish. Dia adik kelasmu? Dia satu sekolah denganmu?"

"Iya, bagus sekali kan?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan gembira.

"Bagus apanya? Aku kan beda sekolah denganmu! Bodoh!" Jongin mengumpat.

Chanyeol tertawa keras "hahaha maaf aku lupa. Salahmu sendiri berbeda sekolah denganku! Lihat kan? Incaranmu ada disini!"

Terdengar suara Jongin melenguh panjang. Semakin membuat Chanyeol tertawa lebih lama "hahahaha kenapa kau tidak pindah kesini saja? Kau bisa sekelas dengannya!"

.

.

Sehun menjambak rambutnya kesal. Sudah seminggu ini ia mendapat surat misterius di lokernya. Surat yang sama dari pengirim yang Sehun yakin juga dari orang yang sama. Amplopnya selalu berwarna biru cerah, warna favorit Sehun. Surat itu berisikan kata-kata cinta penuh akan keromantisan dan gombalan. Dan si pengirim menyelipkan inisial K.A.I pada sudutnya. Cih, apa orang itu pikir Sehun akan mencarinya dengan menyelipkan inisial seperti itu?

Huh.

Yang benar saja.

Sehun menutup lokernya kemudian berjalan melewati deretan kelas sebelas di lantai dua. Kelasnya adalah kelas paling ujung, sehingga ia harus melewati kelas sebelas-satu sampai sebelas-enam. Ia berjalan santai sambil bersenandung kecil. Tak menyadari jika ada seorang siswa dari kelas sebelas-tiga memerhatikannya dari jendela dengan intens.

"Memelototi Sehun lagi?"

Jongin terlonjak kaget. Kemudian tersenyum canggung pada teman sekelasnya, Taemin yang duduk di depannya.

"Tidak kok, tidak hehe"

"Jangan bohong, aku tahu kok kau suka menyimpan surat di loker Sehun" Taemin berkata sambil tersenyum manis. Membuat Jongin hampir terjungkal.

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku dan Minho tahu" koreksi Taemin sambil masih tersenyum. Ia ikut memandangi sosok Sehun yang mulai menjauh menuju kelasnya.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "Err kau tahu dari mana Taem?"

"Oh itu. Aku dan Minho kemarin pagi melihatmu membuka loker Sehun sambil menggenggam amplop biru kecil. Hehe"

Jongin menundukkan wajahnya salah tingkah. Taemin langsung merasa tidak enak. "Aku tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa kok! Janji! Minho juga!" Taemin berkata cepat.

"Janji?"

"Iya janji!" Taemin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya , disambut baik oleh Jongin yang manautkan juga jarinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau sejak kapan suka Sehun?" Tanya Taemin setelah menyamankan posisi duduknya di depan Jongin.

Pemuda itu langsung teringat kejadian di cafe mendengar pertanyaan Taemin. "Hmm beberapa minggu yang lalu.."

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan baru seminggu sekolah disini" potong Taemin heran

"Err itu.."

"Jangan bilang kau pindah sekolah kesini karena ingin bersama Sehun?" Taemin menebak dengan jitu. Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk kikuk

"Yeah..."

"Ya ampun. Kau keren sekali!" Pekik Taemin bersemangat. Ia kemudian mengguncang-guncang tubuh Jongin gembira

"Kau rela pindah sekolah demi mendekati Sehun? WOW itu coooool!"

Jongin tersenyum "yah, keren kan?"

"Keren sekali! Tapi Sehun mengenalmu tidak?"

"Emm..." Jongin berpikir keras. Kira-kira Sehun masih ingat ia tidak? Minimal mengingat namanya saja.. Atau Sehun ingat bahwa ia adalah laki-laki yang beberapa minggu lalu ditamparnya di cafe. Ugh... Sungguh tidak elit.

"Sepertinya tidak. Aku kan anak baru" gumam Jongin pelan. Berusaha melupakan kenangan buruk itu.

"Sayang sekali. Kau dan dia kan tidak sekelas.." Gumam Taemin sambil memainkan pensilnya. Ia menatap Jongin yang memasang wajah sendu. Sebal juga, Jongin sudah memohon dengan sangat pada kepala sekolah untuk dimasukkan ke kelas sebelas-tujuh. Tapi dasar pak tua itu malah memasukkan Jongin ke kelas sebelas-tiga.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut ekskul yang sama saja dengan Sehun. Supaya kau bisa dekat dengannya" Taemin berseru.

Jongin memikirkan ide itu dengan sumringah. Ya benar! Taemin memang jenius!

"Bagaimana?" Taemin memiringkan kepalanya ingin tahu. "Apa ideku bagus?"

"Bagus sekali! Hyaaaa Taemin memang jenius!" Jongin berseru senang. Ia menggenggam tangan Taemin dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. Membuat Minho, yang sedari tadi menguping di pinggir berdehem.

"Ehehe maaf" Jongin berucap sambil nyengir pada Minho lalu melepas genggamannya pada jemari Taemin. Jangan lupa, Minho itu pacarnya Taemin. Dekat-dekat dengan Taemin, kodok melayang!

Jongin kembali duduk lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun, pacar Chanyeol, sekaligus kakak kelasnya sekarang disini.

' Byun, aku mau bertanya'

- ya? -

' Kau anggota osis disini kan?'

- ya -

"Jahat sekali dia hanya menjawab ya, ya saja. Padahal kalau bicara langsung bawelnya seperti ibuku" gumam Jongin.

' Kau punya data siswa disini? '

- ya -

"Jutek sekali si Byun Baek ini. Awas saja akan kupencet dia jika bertemu"

' Data anggota ekskul ada ? '

- ya -

Jongin menggeram karena semua balasan Baekhyun hanya ya, ya, ya saja. Dasar kutil kambing!

' Aku boleh minta ? '

- tidak -

' Yaaaah pleaseeeee '

- tidak, tidak -

' Kenapa ? '

- hanya anggota osis yang boleh lihat -

Jongin membacanya geram. Sialan sekali si Baekhyun ini. Awas saja, akan Jongin adukan pada Chanyeol fufufu~

Secepat kilat Jongin mengirim pesan pada Chanyeol. Dan dalam waktu tiga menit, Baekhyun langsung meneleponnya.

" YAH! Kau mengadu pada Chanyeol?" Baekhyun berteriak diujung sana. Jongin sampai harus menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya

" Habis kau pelit !" Sungut Jongin tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tapi itu memang benar! Data ekskul hanya dipegang oleh osis!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu ekskul Sehun kok!"

"Cari sendiri! Aku sibuk!"

Baekhyun langsung memutuskan sambungan. Membuat Jongin ingin membanting kursi saja. Sok sibuk sekali si Baekhyun ini.

Jongin menghela nafas sebal. Lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke saku. Ia sedikit jengah karena guru daritadi belum masuk juga. Padahal sudah bel masuk lima menit yang lalu.

" Kau kenapa harus jauh-jauh tanya pada Baekhyun sunbae, kau bisa tanya padaku" Taemin berseru di depannya. Membuat Jongin terlonjak, lupa akan kehadiran Taemin di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu?"

Taemin mengangguk senang, ia menepuk tangannya antusias "tentu! Sehun itu ikut ekskul seni sepertiku. Seni tari lebih tepatnya, modern dance!"

Dan Jongin memutuskan untuk belajar dance pada Taemin hari ini juga.

.

.

Er hai '-'

Gue penulis fanfic baru. Uhuk. KaixSehun shipper. Emm tepatnya AllxSehun shipper lol. Siapapun yg dipasangin sama Sehun, hayok aja.

Idk ini layak baca apa enggak ._.


	2. Chapter 2

ADORE YOU

CHAP 2

OH SEHUN & KIM JONGIN

Genre : ….

Rate : ._.

Warn : hanya imajinasi liar tentang Sehun dan Jongin ;D dldr

E

.

X

.

O

"Belakangan ini Oh Sehun kita kelihatan bad mood terus"

"Iya, apa gara-gara surat cinta rutin beramplop biru ?"

"Atau gara-gara kupon bubble tea gratis yang selalu diselipkan di laci meja?"

"Atau coklat putih yang setiap hari ada di dalam loker?"

"Harusnya Sehun senang dong, ia kan punya penggemar"

"Apalagi orang itu selalu mengirim surat romantis"

"Jangan lupa kupon bubble tea dan coklatnya"

"Kalau aku jadi Sehun, pasti sudah kucari si KAI itu"

"Siapa tahu dia tampan"

"Atau orang kaya"

"Dan romantis.."

Brukkk

Brukkk

Kyungsoo dan Jongdae mengaduh kesakitan saat kamus tebal menimpuk kepala mereka secara berurutan. Sehun, sang penimpuk, mendengus sambil melotot pada kedua sahabatnya.

"Kalian banyak bicara." Gumam Sehun lalu kembali menekuni pekerjaannya, mengerjakan tugas matematika.

Jongdae merangkul bahu Sehun dengan hati-hati "kau ini terlalu serius. Hentikan dulu mengerjakan tugas sialan ini. Kita ngobrol."

"Iya, kami mengajakmu ke cafe bukan untuk melihat kau berkutat dengan buku dan kamus brengsek ini" Kyungsoo menambahkan sambil mengaduk-aduk cangkir kopinya.

"Kalau aku tak mengerjakan ini, nanti kalian mau menyontek pada siapa?" Sehun bergumam lagi. Cukup membuat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo membisu. Mereka saling lirik sebelum akhirnya Jongdae membuka percakapan lain.

"Kau serius masuk klub basket Sehunnie?"

"Ya, begitulah" Sehun menjawab singkat. Matanya masih seratus persen menuju pada buku.

Kyungsoo memutar sendoknya "Kok kau bisa diterima masuk klub? Setahuku, penerimaan suatu klub itu susah dan ketat sekali"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya, dan menjawab malas-malasan "aku juga tidak tahu. Aku melamar pada Chanyeol sunbae, dan dia menerimaku jadi anggota. Beres kan?"

"Memangnya kau jago basket?" Jongdae bertanya lagi. Sehun hanya menggeleng sebagai balasan. Membuat kedua partner bicaranya tidak puas.

"Kalau kau tidak jago basket, kenapa ikut klub itu?" Pertanyaan Kyungsoo memaksa Sehun untuk menatap kedua orang di depannya dengan malas.

"Aku ingin olahraga. Tidak boleh?" Sehun berkata sambil mengangkat alis. Sedikit mengintimidasi dua sahabatnya.

Pernyataan Sehun bernada tajam, cukup membuat Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menutup mulut lagi. Sehun memang menakutkan jika sedang mengerjakan tugas. Ia tak mau diganggu.

Salah mereka sendiri, sudah tahu setiap malam Sehun akan stay di kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas. Tapi dua orang itu malah menjemput dan memaksa Sehun ikut. Walaupun akhirnya Sehun ikut pergi dengan tetap membawa buku-bukunya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku mendukungmu ikut klub basket hehe" Jongdae berkata canggung lalu dengan cepat ia menyeruput kopinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo pamit ke toilet untuk menghindar dari tatapan tajam si ketua kelas.

Sehun melanjutkan berkutat dengan integral sementara Jongdae menguap bosan. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru cafe. "Sepi sekali. Biasanya jam segini banyak siswi cantik, atau siswa yang tampan" gumamnya sebal.

Sehun terkekeh "sekarang jam setengah sepuluh malam. Mana ada siswa siswi keluar jam segini?"

"Lah, aku?"

"Memangnya kau siswa? Tiap hari menyontek padaku."

Jongdae harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyeret Sehun ke sumur terdekat dan melempar si kurus itu ke dalamnya. Ia menahan nafas sebentar lalu menghembuskannya. Bicara dengan Sehun yang sedang badmood memang menyakitkan.

"Kyungsoo lama sekali. Kita pulang saja yuk?" Ajak Sehun kemudian. Ia membereskan bukunya diiringi senyum Jongdae yang sumringah.

"Wah kau sudah selesai? Jangan pulang dulu. Kita santai disini saja. Mumpung kau sudah selesai"

Sehun bergumam tidak jelas. Sedangkan Jongdae menganggap gumaman Sehun artinya iya.

"Santai apanya? Ini sudah mulai larut malam."

"Kita refresh otakmu, Sehunnie. Otakmu pasti masih berasap kan? Ayo pesan kopi atau minuman lain. Atau mau kupesankan cheese cake?" Tawar Jongdae bersemangat. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi Jongdae bersikeras ingin mentraktir Sehun, sehingga ia pergi ke meja counter untuk memesan cake.

Sehun duduk sendiri dengan bosan beberapa menit kemudian. Kyungsoo belum menampakkan batang hidungnya dari toilet. Dan Jongdae malah mengobrol bersama kasir di counter.

"Santai apanya. Aku ditinggal sendirian begini" Sehun berkata sendiri. Ia cukup jengah hingga memutuskan untuk pulang jika dalam waktu sepuluh menit, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo tidak kembali.

Dua menit...

Dua orang itu masih tidak muncul.

Empat menit ...

Jongdae masih asyik mengobrol dengan kasir. Katanya mau memesan cake, tapi kok keasyikkan bergosip?

Lima menit...

Kyungsoo juga belum muncul. Dia sakit perut atau apa?

Tujuh menit...

Jongdae sedang tertawa bersama seorang kasir tampan. Ugh pantas saja ia betah disana.

Sembilan menit...

Oke, Sehun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia menyampirkan tasnya ke bahu.

Sepuluh menit...

Sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Saat ia akan menarik gagangnya, pintu sudah keduluan di buka dari luar.

"Hai Sehun!"

Sehun mendongak.

Jantungnya sukses berpacu lebih cepat saat suara itu menyapa indra pendengarannya.

Tunggu..

Ini malam hari kan?

Kenapa kok silau sekali...

Aduh...

Sehun pusing...

"Sehun?"

"Y-ya?"

Chanyeol tersenyum semakin lebar. Dan Sehun berani bersumpah jika pancarannya begitu menyilaukan. Harusnya ia memakai kacamata anti radiasi tadi.

"Kau sedang apa? Mau pulang?" Chanyeol bertanya heran. Tapi senyum lebarnya masih setia bertengger.

"Yeah.. Begitulah sunbae.."

Chanyeol celingukkan "kau sendiri?"

"Bertiga, bersama Jongdae-" Sehun menunjuk ke arah meja kasir "-dan Kyungsoo". Ia menunjuk ke arah toilet "tapi aku pulang duluan"

"Waaah kau jangan dulu pulang,Kasihan kan temanmu, nanti mereka mencarimu" Chanyeol menarik Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam lalu duduk di tempat Sehun dan kedua temannya tadi.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sementara Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya. Wajahnya begitu serius sehingga Sehun bisa memerhatikan Chanyeol tanpa takut diketahui.

"Sunbae kesini sendiri?" Tanya Sehun setelah Chanyeol memasukkan ponsel putihnya ke saku.

Chanyeol mengangguk "iya, aku menunggu sepupuku"

"Oh..."

"Aku duduk bersama kalian ya? Sementara menunggu hyungku itu datang."

"Oke.."

Senyum Chanyeol mengembang. Ia mengusak rambut Sehun dengan gembira "aaa Sehunnie memang cute"

"Ap-apa?" Gagap Sehun malu.

"Hehehe tidak"

"Sehuna! Maaf lama" Jongdae muncul sambil membawa nampan berisikan beberapa potong cheese cake. Ia menyadari adanya Chanyeol lalu membungkuk "ah ada sunbae ternyata"

"Halo" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyuman. Sungguh, Sehun ingin sekali bertanya, apa bibir Chanyeol tak sobek karena tersenyum begitu lebar terus?

Jongdae duduk di samping Sehun. "Kyung pulang duluan. Katanya ia sakit perut" lapornya pada Sehun yang sedang menggigit cake.

"Kapan dia memberitahumu?" Tanya Sehun sedikit merasa sakit hati, karena Kyungsoo meninggalkannya duluan.

"Aku meneleponnya, dia bilang sudah di rumah. Tadi ia mau menelepon tapi pulsanya habis" jawab Jongdae dengan mulut penuh.

Sehun mendengus "alasan saja"

Mereka terdiam kemudian. Jongdae sibuk mengunyah cake. Sehun melamun. Sedangkan Chanyeol meminum jus sesekali mengirim pesan singkat lewat ponselnya.

"Chanyeol sunbae sendirian kesini?" Tanya Jongdae memecah keheningan.

Chanyeol mendongak lalu mengangguk "iya. Aku kesini menunggu sepupuku. dia baru datang dari Cina, dan memintaku menjemputnya disini."

"Kenapa tidak di bandara?" Sehun bertanya heran.

"Entahlah. Dia bilang tunggu saja di cafe ini, supaya aku tidak repot" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya "oh ya Sehun, kau harus datang ke uji coba tim basket besok sepulang sekolah. Jangan telat oke?" Katanya pada Sehun yang langsung terpaku.

"Uji coba?"

"Ya, setiap tiga bulan sekali pelatih dan kapten akan menguji coba para anggota untuk dinilai perkembangan permainan mereka. Sekaligus memilih siapa yang pantas menjadi tim inti" jelas Chanyeol dengan senyuman mautnya. Sehun seketika bergidik saat senyuman itu merasuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk "iya.. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Aku akan memberi nilai bagus padamu. Aku kan kapten basket hehe"

"Tapi aku anggota baru .."

"Justru karena kau anggota baru, kau harus menunjukkan skillmu supaya kau bisa bertahan di klub. Karena kalau tidak, kau bisa didepak."

Jongdae tersedak saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia buru-buru meminum habis kopinya lalu menunjuk Sehun dengan jari telunjuk. "Skill? Hahahaha skill apa? Skill basket? Olololol Skill Sehun hanya mengerjakan tugas dan menjadi bandar kunci jawaban!"

Plak plak

Sehun mengeluarkan buku catatan matematikannya lalu memukulkan benda tipis itu pada tangan Jongdae. Membuat pemuda bermarga Kim itu terkekeh "hahaha Sehun sekarang itu aneh sekali sunbae. Dia sangat benci olahraga. Aku temannya dari sekolah dasar, dan setahuku Sehun tak pernah sekalipun ikut klub yang sporty seperti itu. Tumben ya?"

"Oh benarkah?" Chanyeol antusias mendengar hal pribadi Sehun diumbar. Sementara Sehun sedang mengasah rautan pensil untuk meraut rambut Jongdae.

"Iya. Makanya aku curiga sunbae.." Jongdae menyeringai pada Sehun yang memejamkan matanya. Berdoa semoga ada gerobak yang jatuh di kepala Jongdae sekarang juga.

"Wah wah... Kurasa aku tahu kenapa Sehun begitu" Chanyeol menggaruk dagunya dengan gaya pemikir.

"Kenapa sunbae?"

"Sehun sedang jatuh cinta pada salah satu anggota klub basket!"

"Iya! Kupikir juga begitu Chanyeol sunbae"

"YAH!"

Sehun memukul kepala Chanyeol dan Jongdae sekuat tenaga menggunakan kotak pensilnya. Nafasnya terengah-engah, wajahnya merah padam.

"Sakiittt" lirih Jongdae kecil.

Sedangkan Chanyeol terbahak-bahak "benar kan dugaanku? Sehun jatuh cinta pada anggota basket? Makanya dia bergabung huehuehuehe aku benaaaaar!"

"Tidak!" Elak Sehun. Nada bicaranya tercampur antara marah dan malu.

"Benaaaaar!" Dengan serempak Jongdae dan Chanyeol membalas

"Tidak! Tidak!"

"Ya! Ya!"

"Tidaaaaaak"

"Yaaaaaaaa"

"Ergahhhhaaasdfghjklasdfghjkl"

"Yeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh saat sebuah suara dalam dan berat memanggilnya dari ujung cafe "eh Kris hyung! Luhan hyung!"

Kris yang menggunakan jaket merah tebal mengedikkan bahunya heran saat melihat Chanyeol duduk bersama orang lain..

"Kris, itu si Oh Sehun yang menampar Jongin waktu itu kan?" Luhan mencolek tangan Kris, berbisik dengan pelan.

"Iya, wah Chanyeol mengenalnya?"

Chanyeol melambai pada mereka "hyuung! Tunggu sebentar!"

Luhan dan Kris mengangguk singkat. Tapi perhatian mereka masih tertuju pada Sehun yang duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol.

"Oke, aku kesana dulu. Para hyung sudah datang. Bye bye Jongdae, bye bye Sehun. Sampai ketemu dengan gebetanmu di tim basket besok awokaowkao" Chanyeol melesat cepat tak menyadari jika wajah Sehun merona mendengar ucapannya.

Jongdae tertawa "hahahaha Sehun Sehun Sehun..."

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun galak. Ia membereskan peralatan sekolahnya lalu berdiri "kita pulang" tambahnya sambil menarik lengan Jongdae lalu keluar dari cafe tanpa melirik meja Chanyeol dan dua sepupunya.

Jongdae melambai sekilas. Dibalas oleh Chanyeol dengan cengiran.

Saat kedua makhluk itu pergi, Kris menatap Chanyeol tajam "dia Oh Sehun yang disukai Jongin itu kan?"

"Ya" Chanyeol mengangguk "dia adik kelasku ternyata"

Luhan tertawa. Benar-benar lebar. Sehingga Kris dan Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala takut. "Hahahaha pantas saja kata bibi, Jongin pindah sekolah ke sekolahmu. Ternyata Oh Sehunnya ada disana"

"Iya, aku memberi tahunya saat aku bertemu Sehun di sekolah. Dan besoknya ia sudah muncul di sekolah menjadi adik kelasku. Tapi dia tidak sekelas dengan Sehun" Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Jongin yang malang.." Gumam Kris.

"Yep. Tapi Jongin lebih malang lagi dari sekedar tidak sekelas" tambah Chanyeol dengan nada dramatis. Kedua sepupunya mengangkat alis "kenapa?"

Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya sebelum menjawab dengan ragu "minggu lalu Sehun mendaftar menjadi anggota klub basket padaku. Yeah.. Menurutku sih, ia masuk basket karena sedang mengincar seseorang"

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "masa begitu? Siapa tahu dia hobi main basket"

"Tidak hyung. Kata temannya, Sehun itu anti olahraga. Tapi dia mendadak ikut basket, itu aneh sekali."

Kris mengangkat bahunya "sudahlah, siapa tahu dia ingin berubah. Daripada kau memikirkan gebetan Sehun di klub basket, lebih baik kau dekatkan dia dengan Jongin. Kau kelihatannya cukup akrab dengannya"

Chanyeol mengangguk "iya aku mulai dekat dengannya karena dia anggota baru di klub. dia baik sekali ..."

E

X

O

.

_Aku menyukaimu dari awal kita bertatap muka_

_Saat itu jantungku serasa hampir melonjak keluar ketika melihatmu._

_Aku ingin tanya, apa kau keturunan peri?_

_Mengapa kau begitu bersinar?_

_Semua orang disekitarmu selalu tampak pudar jika cahayamu memancar._

_Aku sangat mengagumimu Oh Sehun._

_Menyukaimu_

_Mencintaimu_

_KAI_

_*semoga kau suka coklat yang kuberi hari ini di laci mejamu. Ini varian terbaru, rasa coklat dan kurma!*_

_:)_

_:)_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA ini lucu sekali HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Cutie cutie overloaaaaad"

"Lucu apanya? Ini romantis"

"Iya, romantis sekali.. Aaaaaa Sehunnie, kurasa penggemarmu itu sangat baik"

Sehun merampas surat cinta KAI dari tangan teman sekelasnya Tao, yang tampak kagum. Tao beberapa kali berdecak "dia pasti sangat menyukaimu Sehunnie"

"Tentu saja! Tiap hari di loker atau di laci meja, selalu ada kupon bubble tea gratis atau sebatang coklat dari si K-A-Iitu!" Jongdae berseru , membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang sedang berkumpul di meja Sehun ber oooo secara bersamaan.

"Hey, kira-kira si KAI itu siapa ya?" Tanya Soojung dari arah belakang

"Dibacanya Kai atau K-A-I ? K-A-I itu inisial namanya kah?" Kali ini Kyungsoo tampak bersemangat

Jongdae mengangguk setuju "bisa jadi ! Itu adalah inisial, KAI.. Apa siswa disini ada yang namanya K-A-I?"

Semua berpikir.. K-A-I ... Kai... K-A-I... Siapa?

"Kyu Al Im?" Tebak seorang siswa yang duduk di belakang,, Chunji namanya.

"Siapa itu?" Semua menoleh pada Chunji yang nyengir lebar.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya mengarang bebas. Aku juga tak tahu ada siswa bernama seperti itu disini"

..

Dan Chunji pun dikeluarkan dari kelas.

..

"Nah, kira-kira siapa K-A-I itu?" Tanya Jongdae setelah menutup pintu rapat agar Chunji tak bisa masuk.

Siswi berkuncir dua mengangkat tangan, Jongdae selaku ketua rapat dadakan itu menunjuknya "Ya, Sooyeon-ssi?"

"Mungkin siswa kelas dua belas-empat? Kim Ahn Il?"

"Waaah dia kan sudah punya pacar..." Gumam Tao menyangsikan.

"Tapi kan siapa tahu?" Sooyeon mengangkat bahunya.

Semua siswa bergumam, membuat Sehun, yang menjadi objek rapat menjambak rambutnya sendiri. "Sudahlah, kalian ini kenapa memikirkan orang bodoh itu. Kalian kerjakan saja tugas sejarah ini"

"Tidak bisa! Ini berkelangsungan dengan kehidupanmu, Sehun. Kau kan ketua kelas kesayangan kami!" Seru Kyungsoo sambil menggigit coklat Sehun pemberian dari Mr KAI itu. "Hmm,, ini coklat merk mahal. Pasti si K-A-I itu orang kaya"

"Yak! Kenapa kau memakannya!" Sehun merebut coklatnya dari genggaman Kyungsoo yang cemberut dan melepas coklat tersebut dengan tidak rela.

"Kupikir kau tak mau memakannya"

"Aku mau. Siapa yang bisa menolak coklat seenak ini?" Bantah Sehun lalu memasukkan semua coklat dan kupon bubble teanya ke ransel. Aman dari tangan Kyungsoo.

"Err Sehun?" Panggil Tao, si tukang bolos yang memiliki wajah cute dan sangar secara bersamaan.

"Hm"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantor lalu ambil semua absen per kelas kemudian kita cari si inisial K-A-I itu? Bagaimana?" Tawar Tao bersemangat. Tumben sekali, biasanya anak ini suka bolos dan sering tidur jika ada pelajaran. Kalau sedang ada jam kosong seperti ini pun, biasanya Tao pergi ke kantin. Tipe-tipe siswa nakal.

"Ide bagus!" Jongdae menjentikkan jarinya. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung menarik lengan Sehun ke luar menuju ruang guru. Diikuti oleh Kyungsoo dan Tao.

Mereka berempat berjalan di koridor dengan pelan. Takut ketahuan guru atau berpapasan dengan kepala sekolah.

"Aku mau ke kelas" gumam Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Jongdae.

"Sssst... Diamlah. Kalau kita ketahuan bisa dihukum." Jongdae berbisik

Pintu ruang tata usaha terbuka lebar. Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam lalu menyeringai. "Kosong! Ayo cepat ambil buku absennya!"

Semua terdiam. Siapa yang mau mengambilnya di atas meja paling ujung?

"Kau, ambil sana!" Perintah Jongdae pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri paling depan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "masa aku? Tao saja! Ini kan ide Tao"

"Enak saja! Suruh Sehun! Dia kan objeknya"

Sehun menjitak kepala ketiga temannya "kalian yang menarikku kemari. Dan aku tidak sudi"

Akhirnya Jongdae mengalah dan rela masuk dengan cemas. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga tak ada guru yang mendadak masuk apalagi kepala sekolah. Sementara Tao, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo berjaga di koridor.

Ia baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Kyungsoo sudah meneriakinya "cepatlah! Lama sekali!"

"Aku baru masuk! Bodoh!" Balasnya kesal.

"Yasudah cepat ambil! Lelet!" Tao meneriakinya juga.

Ingatkan Jongdae untuk mencekik dua orang itu setelah ia keluar dari sini. Ia berhenti di depan lemari arsip lalu mencari buku absen yang setebal buku kumpulan rumus milik Sehun. Setelah mendapatkannya, ia langsung lari keluar menuju teman-temannya.

"Dapat!"

"Kyaaaa!" Kyungsoo menjerit histeris. Menggelikan.

Tao menarik buku itu ke dalam dekapannya lalu berkata "ayo kita buka di kelas, kita cari sama-sama!"

...

Tigapuluh menit kemudian semua siswa kelas sebelas-tujuh tergeletak kelelahan dengan serpihan buku absen yang sudah rusak dan sobek bertebaran di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak ada siswa berinisial K-A-I disini" gumam Tao kecewa. Beberapa siswa mengangguk.

"Iya.. Berarti si pengirim sudah memalsukan identitasnya. Tidak ada siswa berinisial K-A-I disini kecuali Kim Ahn Il itu." Kyungsoo berucap sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang berlumuran keringat.

Sehun diam saja. Ia tak begitu peduli siapa si pengagum rahasianya itu. Walau ia ikut kecewa juga sebenarnya (lol)

.

E

.

X

.

O

"Sekarang aku mau mendaftar menjadi anggota klub dance , jadi aku pulang telat. Ya... Hm.. Iya aku akan makan. Iya... Aku bersama Taemin. Ibu doakan aku diterima! Ya.! Fighting! Oke. Bye"

Jongin memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sang ibu. Taemin di sebelahnya menatap dengan antusias.

"Sudah bilang pada ibumu?"

"Yep"

"Yasudah, ayo kita pergi!" Taemin menarik lengan Jongin untuk mengikutinya pergi, meninggalkan Minho yang mematung sendirian dengan ekspresi terluka.

"Err Taem, Minho tidak ikut?" Jongin melirik sosok rapuh Minho di kejauhan.

"Menurutmu dengan tubuh raksasa seperti itu dia bisa dance? wokwowkwowkwok"

" Iya sih.."

Taemin tetap menariknya ke tempat yang Jongin tak tahu. Ia membiarkan saja Taemin membawanya kemana pun. Tak lama mereka berhenti di depan ruang seni yang sangat besar.

"Ruang seni?"

"Iya, ruang seni" Taemin menjawab sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Aku juga tahu, maksudku kita kok ke ruang seni?"

"Harusnya tadi kau tanya 'kok kita ke ruang seni?'"

Jongin menghela nafasnya keras.

Taemin mengajaknya masuk lalu menemui seseorang yang sedang berdiri di depan keyboard "hai Kyungsoo.."

"Oh hai Taemin! Mau latihan dance?"

"Ya, tapi aku mau mendaftarkan temanku dulu" Taemin menarik Jongin yang termangu menatap jejeran alat musik.

"Jongin! Kau harus daftar dulu ke Kyungsoo. Dia ketua klub seni"

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin dengan ingin tahu "oh ini anak baru di kelasmu itu?"

"Yep"

Sebuah kertas formulir disodorkan Kyungsoo pada Jongin "isi ini, lalu serahkan padaku. Aku akan menilai kau pantas atau tidak untuk masuk seni"

Jongin mengernyit tidak suka pada sikap dan nada Kyungsoo yang terlalu memerintah. Memang dia pikir dia siapa?

"Semua diisi?" Tanyanya bodoh

Bola mata besar Kyungsoo berputar "tentu saja, kau tidak niat masuk seni?"

"Aku mau masuk klub dance! Bukan klub seni"

"Klub dance adalah cabang dari klub seni. Mana bisa kau masuk klub dance tanpa mendaftar jadi anggota klub seni dahulu?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada meremehkan. Ia menatap Jongin dengan tatapan kasihan dan mengejek.

Taemin berdehem "sudahlah, isi saja semua Jong"

Dengan wajah cemberut dan tertekuk, Jongin pergi ke meja paling jauh dari jangkauan Kyungsoo, lalu mengeluarkan pulpennya kemudian mengisi formulir tersebut.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil "siapa dia?"

"Kim Jongin" jawab Taemin kalem.

"Oh... Apa dia pintar?"

"Agak sedikit gila sebenarnya"

" Gila maksudmu?"

"Dia pindah kemari hanya karena mengejar gebetannya"

"Yang benar?" Ekspresi O_O andalan Kyungsoo tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

Taemin mengangguk "begitulah.."

"Siapa orangnya?"

"Itu teman seke-"

"Maksud pertanyaan 'Apa kau pernah punya prestasi seni' itu apa? Aku harus jawab apa?" Teriak Jongin dari kejauhan. Membuat Taemin dan Kyungsoo menoleh

"Jika pernah, isi YA lalu tulis apa nama perlombaannya dan juara berapa." Jawab Taemin berteriak juga

"Apa menang lomba menggambar bisa masuk?" Jongin masih berteriak

Tatapan Taemin dan Kyungsoo bertemu lalu mereka berdua sontak balas berteriak "maksudmu melukis?"

"Bukan! Menggambar! Gambar!"

Alis Kyungsoo bertaut "saat kelas berapa kau menang lomba menggambar itu?"

Jongin berpikir dulu cukup lama sebelum berkata keras dan percaya diri "kelas dua sd ..?"

Kyungsoo mengernyit. Ia membiarkan Jongin mengisi formulir dibantu oleh Taemin.

"Cepatlah Kim. Aku harus ke lapangan untuk melihat sahabatku uji coba tim inti basket" Kyungsoo berteriak pada Jongin yang sibuk mengisi.

"Santai sedikit! Cerewet!" Jongin membentak asal. Taemin meneguk liurnya gugup. Bisa dipastikan Jongin mendapat nilai minus dari ketua Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa menari?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil memeriksa formulir Jongin yang sudah selesai diisi.

Jongin mengangguk ceria "tentu saja! Dancing machine Kim Jongin!"

"Ha... Tunjukan kalau begitu"

...

...

Tiga menit kemudian Jongin menemukan dirinya didepak dari ruang seni, dengan Taemin yang menepuk bahunya prihatin.

Walaupun, laki-laki blonde itu sedang menahan tawanya karena Jongin tampak shock dan kaget.

"A-aku ditolak?"

"Yeah begitulah..."

"kenapa?"

Taemin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk "emmm... Mungkin Kyungsoo rasa bakatmu kurang cocok untuk klub seni.."

"Bagaimana bisa Taem? Bagaimana bisa?" Suara Jongin benar-benar menyedihkan. Taemin jadi merasa bersalah karena tadi berniat menertawakannya.

"Entahlah.. Bakat menggambar dan menarimu mungkin bisa diterima di klub lain.." Hibur Taemin penuh simpati. Ia kemudian pamit undur diri untuk masuk ke ruang seni, karena ia harus latihan. Meninggalkan Jongin yang terpaku kecewa.

"Kenapa..." Lirih Jongin sedih. Ia memandang frustasi pada pintu yang tertutup. "KENAPA!"

"Sehunku... Sehunku..."

"Huuks, gagal sudah .. Gagal sudah." Jongin benar-benar menyedihkan sekarang. Matanya merah dan sembap. Belum lagi wajahnya memucat. Ia sungguh kehilangan kesempatan mendekati Sehun. Bagaimana ini?

E

.

X

.

O

.

Sehun memasuki ruang ganti dengan hati tak karuan. Ia menggigiti kukunya cemas, sesekali ia melirik para anggota basket yang sibuk berganti baju. Seragam mereka ditanggalkan dan mulai mengenakan baju basket.

"Ganti bajumu, Sehun. Sebentar lagi tes dimulai" tegur salah satu anggota klub, Jonghyun. Siswa kelas sebelah.

Kepala Sehun menoleh ke arah Jonghyun yang nyengir padanya "Kau takut ya?"

"Sedikit" gumam Sehun kecil. Jonghyun menepuk bahu Sehun, sedikit meremasnya agar si cute itu sedikit merasa tenang.

Sehun sangat takut sebenarnya. Sampai ingin keluar saja dari sini, lalu tidur di rumah dengan damai. Beberapa anggota klub lainnya ada yang menyemangati Sehun, ada juga yang saling berbisik dan mencemooh "dia kan si Oh Sehun yang juara umum itu kan? Kenapa dia ikut basket? Nanti baru satu menit saja ia sudah pingsan HAHAHAHA"

Sehun meneguk air liurnya kasar saat cemoohan itu melewati telinganya. Oke oke, ia harus sabar dan rileks agar bisa tenang. Santai Oh Sehun... Rileks... Keep Smile :)

"Semuanya , ayo berkumpul di lapangan, aku dan pelatih akan menilai" Chanyeol tiba-tiba muncul dari ambang pintu ruang ganti dengan setelan seragam tim basketnya.

Semua anggota serentak langsung beranjak pergi. Sementara Sehun sengaja memelankan langkahnya agar bisa berada diantrian paling akhir. Ia berjalan mengikuti langkah anggota lain dengan jantung berpacu cepat. Ia takut ... Ia gugup.. Ia cemas ...

Puk

Bahunya ditepuk oleh seseorang dari belakang

"Gugup huh?"

Suara ini sudah Sehun kenali tanpa perlu melihat wajahnya.

"Ya.." Sehun menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Chanyeol berpindah posisi menjadi di samping Sehun. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan dalam diam. Sesekali Sehun melirik laki-laki yang tingginya melebihi batas normal itu.

Kali ini Chanyeol seribu kali lipat lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Dengan seragam basketnya yang berwarna merah cerah dan tatanan rambutnya yang ditarik ke belakang, membuat pesona Chanyeol luar biasa silaunya. Sehun harus menstabilkan pupil matanya, karena aura Chanyeol sangat bergelora hari ini. Chanyeol sangat keren.

"Kau harus rileks Sehun. Hanya kau yang anggota baru disini. Kemampuanmu belum diketahui oleh pelatih. Jadi, tunjukan yang terbaik oke? Aku akan mendukungmu." Chanyeol memberi kata-kata penyemangat sambil memamerkan senyum menawannya. Ia tak tahu jika Sehun sedang menahan gejolak di dalam perutnya.

"Thanks, sunbae"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau panggil aku Chanyeol hyung saja. Supaya lebih akrab, hehe"

Sehun berani bersumpah jika tidak ada Chanyeol di sampingnya sekarang, ia akan menjerit sekeras mungkin sampai urat lehernya putus. HYUNG. CHANYEOL HYUNG. Aaaaaargggggghhhhh HYUNG! Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung supaya lebih akrab, astaga... Haruskah Sehun bilang jika ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Chanyeol ingin lebih akrab dengan Sehun ajskasjkasjkAJSKASKAJSKJ

"Sehun?"

"Hh? Ya?" Sehun tersadar dari jeritan dalam hatinya lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol. Ugh... Masih silau. Chanyeol memang bersinar menyilaukan, seperti matahari saja

"Kalau kau dapat nilai tinggi dalam penilaian ini, kau bisa berkesempatan menjadi anggota tim inti" jelas Chanyeol dengan antusias. Sehun juga jadi ikut antusias karena mulai berpikiran macam-macam. Pasti menyenangkan kan, bisa satu tim bersama Chanyeol yang menjadi kapten.

"Kalau aku dapat nilai jelek?" Sehun bertanya

"Yah, kau tidak punya kesempatan jadi tim inti" Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya "lagipula, semua orang sangat ingin masuk klub ini. Beruntung, kau langsung kuterima saat mendaftar" tawa Chanyeol meledak.

Otomatis wajah Sehun memerah. Ia jadi ingat beberapa waktu lalu ia mendatangi Chanyeol yang sedang terkapar kelelahan sehabis latihan basket. Kemudian ia secara langsung melamar ingin menjadi anggota klub tanpa membawa persyaratan apapun. Anehnya, si kapten yang murah senyum itu malah menyetujuinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih karena sudah menerimaku jadi anggota" ujar Sehun setengah berbisik.

Chanyeol terkekeh lalu menganggukkan kepalanya "ya, sama-sama"

Dua pemuda tinggi itu sampai di depan lapangan basket yang sudah penuh oleh para anggota yang akan memperlihatkan skill mereka. Bangku penonton sendiri sudah hampir penuh terisi oleh para siswa lain yang bermaksud menonton uji coba ini. Ada yang hanya iseng menonton, memberi dukungan pada teman, atau sekedar memberi ejekan ejekan pada para anggota.

Sehun menggaruk rambutnya gugup. Ia tak menyangka jika klub basket sepopuler ini. Sungguh, ia merasa sangat beruntung karena Chanyeol menerimanya jadi anggota bahkan tanpa melihat kemampuan bermain basket Sehun sama sekali. Chanyeol menepuk bahunya lalu memberi isyarat agar mengikutinya berjalan ke arah para anggota lain yang berkumpul di ujung kiri.

Mereka berjalan melewati para penonton yang mulai berbisik-bisik saat melihat Sehun. Pasti mereka merasa aneh melihat anak serajin Oh Sehun bisa-bisanya ada di dalam lapangan.

"Aku ke tempat pelatih dulu. Bye bye Sehun, fighting!" Chanyeol berseru keras. Ia menyemangati si adik kelas dengan mengepalkan tangan kanan dan mengacungkannya ke atas. Tak perlu orang jenius untuk menafsirkan apa yang sekarang terjadi pada Sehun. Ia sudah hampir kehilangan separuh jiwanya sekarang.

Angin bertiup sangat kencang saat pelatih meniup peluitnya sehingga dengan teratur para anggota mengantri di pinggir lapangan. Sehun dengan sengaja berdiri di jajaran paling belakang. Agar namanya paling lama dipanggil dan tak terlihat oleh siswa lain. Para penonton bersorak riuh sambil menyerukan nama jagoannya untuk masuk ke dalam tim inti. Nama Jonghyun dan Jinki adalah nama yang paling ramai terdengar. Sepertinya dua laki-laki itu adalah pemain favorit siswa disini.

"Sehuuuun se-ma-ngat! Sehunnie fighting!"

"SEHUN MAJU!"

"Aku mendukungmu Sehunnie!"

"Demi cinta Mr K-A-I, Sehunnie harus masuk tim inti!"

"KAMI MENCINTAIMU SEHUNNIEE!"

Tangan Sehun dengan cepat menutup wajahnya yang merona. Teriakan teman sekelasnya itu sungguh membuat ia ingin tertawa saja. Perhatian semua orang seketika berpindah padanya sekarang.

" SEHUN SEMANGATTTT! CHAYOOO! YEAH!"

Itu suara Tao. Sepertinya sahabat baik Sehun itu membawa alat pengeras suara, karena teriakannya begitu membahana di lapangan basket terbuka seperti ini. Sayup-sayup ia juga bisa mendengar teriakan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo. Suara para gadis seperti Soojung, Sooyeon bahkan si kembar kalem Hyorin dan Hyuna pun terdengar menyerukan namanya.

Sehun terharu.

Ia ingin menangis saja mendengar suara sahabatnya dari bangku penonton. Ia akhirnya memberanikan diri menengok ke arah tribun, dan ia bisa melihat seluruh teman sekelasnya memadati seluruh bangku di bagian timur tribun. Mereka membawa banner bertuliskan nama sang ketua kelas dengan tulisan sebesar mungkin. Jongdae sekarang mengambil alih alat pengeras suara dari tangan Tao dan mulai menyerukan nama Sehun diiringi sorak sorai semua pengikutnya.

" SEHUN ! SEHUN ! WE LOVE YOU!"

Kyungsoo yang memang memiliki suara indah mulai menyenandungkan nama Sehun dengan nada yang harmonis menggunakan pengeras suara yang lain.

"Sehunnieeee~ fightiiiing~! We love you sehunnie baby baby baby~~" Nada Kyungsoo mendayu-dayu. Membuat semua penonton termangu menatap rombongan dari kelas sebelas-tujuh itu.

Beberapa peserta uji coba mendelik pada Sehun yang sedang menyusuti air mata terharunya, mereka berbisik dan mendesis "dasar norak!" "Kelas aneh" "ganggu saja"

Pelatih meniup peluitnya nyaring, menyuruh para penonton diam, khususnya kelas sebelas-tujuh yang sangat berisik itu. Ia kemudian mulai menyuruh satu persatu anggota untuk ke depan. Chanyeol selaku kapten tim berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memegang kertas dan pulpen. Ia tersenyum pada Sehun yang melongo menatapnya. "Sehun fighting!" Kata Chanyeol tak bersuara. Tapi Sehun dapat mengerti dari gerak bibir pemuda itu. Jantung Sehun serasa akan keluar dari rongganya jika Chanyeol tetap tersenyum manis seperti itu.

Orang pertama yang dipanggil adalah Jonghyun. Pemuda berukuran tubuh tidak tinggi itu berjalan ke tengah lapangan lalu memulai aksinya.

Jonghyun memainkan bola dengan cekatan. Kemudian ia berlari mengelilingi lapangan dan mendribble. Yang bisa Sehun tangkap adalah, cara Jonghyun berlari sambil mendribble itu sangat keren. Ia hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya saat Jonghyun mulai berputar sambil membawa bola. Ia berkali-kali melakukan lay up dengan kibaran angin disenja hari sebagai backgroundnya. Lalu laki-laki berwajah dino itu beberapa kali melakukan gerakan yang Sehun tak tahu namanya. Setiap pergerakan Jonghyun, semua penonton menjerit histeris. Seakan ia adalah pemain internasional yang diidolakan. Bahkan Kyungsoo ikut bersorak. Dasar genit.

Jonghyun mengakhiri aksinya dengan melempar bola dari jarak jauh. Semua penonton berteriak "three points!". Pelatih bertepuk tangan antusias lalu mencatat nilai Jonghyun pada kertasnya. Sementara Chanyeol ikut berteriak histeris bersama penonton lainnya lalu menyantumkan nilainya ke kertas yang ia pegang.

Satu persatu nama dipanggil. Dan anemo para penonton semakin menurun, karena yang ingin mereka lihat hanya Jonghyun atau mungkin Sehun, karena aksi para siswa kelas sebelas-tujuh yang heboh saat mengelu-elukan nama Sehun, sehingga penonton lainnya penasaran pada permainan Sehun.

Sementara Sehun sendiri sudah ingin bunuh diri di antrian yang semakin menipis. Sudah lebih dari setengah anggota yang di uji. Hanya bersisa ia, Jinki dan satu anak kelas sepuluh. Dada Sehun sudah sesak dan perutnya bergolak tidak nyaman. Ia berkali-kali menarik-narik seragamnya hingga kusut dan berlumuran keringat dingin. Belum lagi wajahnya semakin memucat. Ia gemetar dan beberapa kali tersandung saat maju ke depan di antrian yang semakin pendek.

Nafasnya semakin terbatas saat peserta yang tersisa hanya tinggal ia dan Jinki. Ia berdoa dalam hati dengan tingkat kegugupan yang luar biasa. Dan nyalinya semakin menciut saat pelatih memanggil Jinki meninggalkan ia sendiri di antrian. Ugh... Sehun bisa merasakan semua otot tubuhnya berkontraksi. Bahkan seluruh badannya pun sangat basah oleh keringat, padahal ia belum bermain sama sekali ._. . Jinki memperlihatkan aksinya dengan baik, Sehun bisa melihat pelatih dan Chanyeol saling berbisik lalu menulis nilai mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian Jinki selesai beraksi dan Sehun dipanggil untuk maju.

Tubuh tinggi Sehun gemetar hebat. Kepalanya seakan berputar-putar. Ia berdiri dengan kaki lemas lalu memungut bola yang teronggok di bawah keranjang basket. Pandangannya memutih. Ia meneguk saliva gugup kemudian memandang ke arah siswa sebelas-tujuh yang berseru heboh.

"SEHUUUUUN KYAAA!"

"SEHUUUUNNNIEEEE!"

"FIGHTING SEHUN !"

Dan teriakan penuh gelora dari para pendukungnya berubah menjadi teriakan kaget saat Sehun memulai aksinya.

.

E

.

X

.

O

.

Jongin melempar semua koleksi komiknya dengan kekuatan ekstra pada lantai kamar. Ia kemudian menjerit frustasi lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan berguling guling disana.

"Arrrgghhhhhhh!"

"Yo! Kim Jongin yoyoyo! What's up dudee~" Kris masuk dengan wajah tengilnya. Luhan dan Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang dengan tampang yang sama culasnya.

"Ergh mau apa kalian kemari. Sialan" umpat Jongin lalu memukuli ketiga hyungnya itu menggunakan buku sekolah yang sangat tebal.

Kris mengelak sedangkan Luhan dan Chanyeol tak mempedulikan magnae diantara mereka itu mengamuk. Luhan malah ikut membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Jongin yang masih berusaha mengusir mereka

"Kalian mau apa! Pergiiii!"

"Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali. Chanyeol, apa di sekolah ada kejadian buruk?" Tanya Kris setelah meredam teriakan Jongin dengan bantal apeknya. Sementara Jongin meronta-ronta mengenaskan.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahu "tidak tahu. Aku sibuk dengan klub basket. Tadi kami melakukan uji coba."

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau ditolak Oh Sehun-mu lagi kan? HUAHUAHUAHAHA" Luhan tertawa dengan gaya khas seperti biasa. Menyeramkan.

"Bukan, aku bukan ditolak Sehun, tapi ditolak masuk untuk bergabung klub seni oleh ketuanya" Jawab Jongin muram setelah melepas bekapan Kris dengan lemas.

Mata Chanyeol mengerjap heran "klub seni?"

"Iya, siapa itu namanya. Sialan Kyung apalah namanya."

"Kau mendaftar ke klub seni?" Kali ini Luhan bertanya. Wajahnya kelihatan kaget setengah mati mendengar sang sepupu seksinya ini berniat mendaftar ke klub seni.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya dengan wajah pedih "aku daftar, tapi ditolak. Katanya aku tidak punya bakat." Ucapnya singkat.

"Ppppffffffttttt" Kris dan Luhan langsung saling menutup mulut satu sama lain. Menahan tawa mereka. Chanyeol berdehem. Padahal di dalam hatinya ia sedang jumpalitan sambil berguling guling geli.

Bola mata Jongin berputar melihat reaksi ketiga sepupunya itu. Dasar hyung gege bedebah, gumam Jongin nelangsa. Inginnya ia pukul saja kepala bulat mereka menggunakan tongkat baseball. "Kalau kalian ingin tertawa, silakan tertawa sampai pingsan diluar" usir Jongin sebal.

"Easy bro, santai! Kami hanya kaget kau berniat ikut klub seni. Sedangkan kemampuan senimu sama dengan Kris" ucap Luhan nyengir. Kris disampingnya melengos sakit hati.

Si magnae menggelengkan kepalanya "aku ingin masuk klub seni, karena ingin masuk cabangnya, klub dance."

"Pasti ada Sehun di klub itu?" Tebak Kris yang masih terluka karena perkataan Luhan tadi.

Jongin mengangguk kecil . Luhan disampingnya menoleh pada Chanyeol "bukankah kau bilang Sehun itu anggota baru klubmu?"

"Yap"

"Hyung! Kenapa tidak bilang padaku!". Jeritan Jongin memekakkan telinga Chanyeol yang langsung menutup kupingnya.

"Kupikir kau tahu!"

Jongin mengerutkan wajahnya. Bisa-bisanya Chanyeol tak memberitahunya. Huh yang benar saja! Ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak kalau saja Chanyeol langsung menyanggah dengan cepat.

"Aku baru ingin memberitahumu sekarang"

" Benarkah?"

"Yep"

"Bolehkah aku gabung di klub basket? Kau ketuanya kan? Sekaligus kapten juga. Pleaseee" pinta Jongin memelas. Ia memasang wajahnya semirip mungkin dengan monggu. Hanya saja, Monggu itu imut, kalau Jongin sih..

"Kau harus aku tes dulu.." Chanyeol berkata ragu

"Kenapa semua klub harus ada tes tes segala sih?" Jongin tak terima. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Kris yang berdiri disampingnya dengan frustasi. Sementara Kris hanya pasrah tatanan rambut bergayanya diporak porandakan sepupu kecilnya yang tengah depresi cinta ini.

"Pokoknya aku mau masuk klub basket sekarang juga hyyyyyuuuuunngggggg!"

Luhan menginjak kaki Chanyeol dengan keras. Membuat pemuda jangkung itu mau tak mau mengangguk enggan. Ia bisa dimarahi pelatih kalau dengan seenaknya menerima anggota. Kemarin ia sudah ditegur keras karena menerima Sehun yang kemampuan berolahraganya sama seperti anak kecil. Ayolah.. Siapa yang bisa menolak permintaan seorang Oh Sehun? Dia begitu cute dengan bbuing bbuing andalan yang dilancarkannya saat melamar jadi anggota.

Walau Chanyeol agak menyesal menerimanya karena saat uji coba tadi, skill permainan Sehun begitu menyedihkan. Para anggota lain sampai terbahak-bahak. Bahkan rombongan sebelas-tujuh yang begitu ramai mendukung Sehun, malah membubarkan diri saat permainan sang ketua kelas baru berlangsung tiga puluh detik.

Dan sekarang Kim Jongin...

Kenapa Chanyeol harus berhubungan dengan dua manusia ini terus?

Asal kau tahu Mr Park. Kim Jongin itu adalah sepupumu, dan Oh Sehun itu fans beratmu. Mereka akan selalu membayangi hidupmu.

E

.

X

.

O

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya yang berwarna merah -hampir ungu- sambil berjalan ke kelasnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin keluar kelas lagi dan bertekad akan berdiam diri disana sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

"Oy Oh Sehun! Dribblemu keren sekali ya? Aku sampai sakit mata melihatnya"

"Kau harusnya berdiam diri di laboratorium. Bukan di lapangan seperti kemarin."

"Apakah tanganmu licin Sehun? Mengapa bola itu tak bisa kau pegang dengan benar?"

"Aku merekammu kemarin. Kau mau lihat, Sehuna? Kau konyol sekali by the way.."

"YAH! Tutup mulut kalian brengsek!" Jongdae berteriak kepada siswa-siswi yang meledek Sehun disepanjang perjalanan dari kantin menuju kelas saat jam istirahat.

Tao dan Kyungsoo disampingnya mendelik sebal pada mereka yang malah tertawa keras.

"Hahahaha bahkan kalian sahabatnya sendiri juga speechless kan melihat tingkah bodoh si Sehun kemarin? Konyol" ucap siswa tinggi yang Sehun tak ketahui namanya.

"Sehun seperti idiot saja kemarin"

"Iya, memalukan sekali"

"K-KAU!"

"Sudahlah Tao. Kita ke kelas" Sehun berkata malas. Ia masih menundukkan wajahnya. Tak mau menatap tatapan meremehkan dari para pengejeknya.

Mereka berjalan kembali ke kelas namun seorang pemuda berpostur tubuh kecil menghadang mereka dengan senyuman.

"Hai Sehun"

Sehun mengangkat kepala lalu mengangguk kikuk pada orang yang menyapanya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, permainanmu tidak buruk kemarin. Hanya saja, kau perlu banyak latihan." Katanya sambil masih memasang senyuman manis

"Hmm, thanks.. " Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia tak tahu nama pemuda di depannya itu. Apalagi name tagnya tertutup oleh sweater tebal yang ia pakai.

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, kelas duabelas-lima" kata Baekhyun menyadari Sehun tak tahu namanya.

"Oh.. Terima kasih, Baekhyun sunbae" Sehun membungkuk kecil.

Baekhyun mengangguk singkat "Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengajakmu latihan basket bersamaku, mau tidak?"

Alis Sehun terangkat "bersamamu?"

"Iya, begitulah"

"Sunbae yang mengajarku?" Tanya Sehun ragu. Ia menatap heran pada postur tubuh Baekhyun yang tak memungkinkan ia mengajar basket. Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Bukan aku yang mengajarmu. Tapi kapten basket, Park Chanyeol. Kau kenal dia kan?"

Semangat Sehun langsung bangkit saat mendengar nama Park Chanyeol disebut. Jadi, maksud Baekhyun adalah, ia diajak untuk belajar basket bersama Park Chanyeol secara privat? O_O

"Serius?" Tanya Sehun menggebu-gebu. Matanya bersinar terang. Tubuhnya mendadak memanas. Membuat ketiga temannya yang daritadi menguping merasa kegerahan sendiri. "Panas ya?" Kata Jongdae sambil mengipasi tubuh kurusnya memakai tangan.

"Aku serius" Baekhyun ikut menggebu. Ia senang Sehun tertarik ajakannya.

Sehun nyengir lebar. Akhirnya ia punya kesempatan mendekati Chanyeol! Uhlalaaaaaaa

"Aku setuju !" Seru Sehun bergelora. Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana asyiknya bermain dan berlatih basket bersama Chanyeol. OMG, Sehun ingin pingsan saking gembiranya..

Baekhyun melonjak excited "bagus! Kalau begitu hari minggu jam sepuluh kami tunggu di lapangan basket sekolah"

"Kami?"

"Yeah, kan ada aku dan Jongin juga" jelas Baekhyun ceria

"Jongin?" Sehun mengerjap heran.

"Iya, Jongin anak kelas sebelas-tiga. Ia juga butuh pelatihan :)" Baekhyun masih menjelaskan dengan senyuman lebar.

Sehun berpikir sebentar. Siapa Jongin? Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar nama itu.. Tapi dimana ya? Namanya begitu familiar bagi Sehun.

"Siapa lagi selain si Jongin?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya kau,aku,Jongin dan Chanyeol"

Sehun mengangguk. Sepertinya Baekhyun dan Jongin tak akan mengganggu pendekatannya pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun terlihat polos dan manis, pasti ia tak akan rewel. Dan Jongin? Uh.. Sehun tak tahu ia. Tapi ia kan anak baru. Pasti tidak akan banyak gaya.

Yap benar.

"Oke! minggu janji ya!"

Senyum manis Baekhyun berganti dengan seringai saat sosok Sehun dan ketiga temannya menghilang dari pandangan. Secepat kilat ia merogoh saku dan mengambil ponsel kemudian menghubungi Jongin

"Sukses hyung?" Suara Jongin terdengar gelisah saat sambungan tersambung

"Sukses!" Baekhyun berseru semangat.

Ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin berteriak gembira . Baekhyun jadi ikut bahagia juga.

"Thanks hyung :3"

"Oke. Aku juga tak habis fikir. Ternyata Sehun mudah sekali diajak"

"Wow, dia sepertinya sangat berniat masuk klub basket ya hahaha"

"Entahlah, pokoknya besok kau harus mempersiapkan diri bertemu Sehun, bye" Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan dengan cengiran lebar. Ia sangat senang akhirnya Jongin ada kesempatan bertemu dengan Sehun lagi. Ia sudah lelah direcoki permintaan bantuan oleh Jongin.

Semoga saja Jongin bisa mendapat pujaan hatinya itu.

...

Semoga

Tbc

..

Ini kepanjangan ya aduh maaf -_-

Alurnya juga belom maju -_-

Jongin masih perlu perjuangan buat face to face sama sehun -_-

Mana sehun ngeceng chanyeol pula -_-

Btw makasih banyak yang nyempetin review dan follow+favoritin di chap kemaren weheheh loveyaa

Dan saran mengenai hanhun, aaah... Jadinya chanhun yang nongol, gapapa ya -_-


	3. Chapter 3

ADORE YOU

Chap 3

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun

Warn : Cuma imajinasi liar tentang Sehun dan Jongin

E

.

X

.

O

"HYUUUUUUNGGGG KAU LAMA SEKALIIII!"

"Lima menit lagi!"

"Ini sudah keberapa kalinya kau bilang lima menit hah?"

"Emm... tiga?"

"SEPULUH! CEPAT KELUAR ATAU KUBAKAR PINTUNYA!"

"Yah!"

Chanyeol berteriak marah dari dalam kamar mandi. Sementara Jongin dibalik pintu menggedor dengan kekuatan ekstra. Ia sudah datang ke rumah Chanyeol bermaksud mengajak si jangkung untuk pergi ke lapangan bersama. Tapi itu sejam yang lalu, karena Chanyeol masih betah nongkrong di kamar mandinya.

"Hyung cepatlah!" Rengek Jongin masih setia memukuli pintu kamar mandi.

Chanyeol malah bersiul-siul pura-pura tak mendengar rengekan sepupunya. Ia baru saja akan membilas sabun saat suara Baekhyun dari arah luar membuatnya kaget.

"PARK! CEPATLAH KELUAR!"

"Baekhyun?"

"KELUAR!"

"Baik ._." Chanyeol menjawab takut. Sumpah, teriakan Baekhyun itu sangat menakutkan dan Chanyeol malas mendengar lengkingan tinggi pacarnya itu. Lebih baik ia segera keluar daripada diserang macan cantik itu.

"Baek, kapan kau datang?" Chanyeol bertanya saat ia sudah memakai handuknya dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Baekhyunnya duduk berdua dengan Jongin di sofa.

"Tadi, saat Jongin memberitahuku kalau kau lama mandi, aku segera kesini"

Sorot mata Chanyeol mendelik pada Jongin yang terkekeh.

"Dasar tukang ngadu" ketus Chanyeol sebal. Ia lalu pergi ke kamarnya untuk berpakaian. Sementara Jongin dan Baekhyun mulai merencanakan misi mereka hari ini.

"Sehun bagaimana?" Tanya Jongin to the point

"Dia sepertinya tak mengenalmu, dia mungkin lupa pada nama Kim Jongin"

"Huft, baguslah. Aku bisa babak belur jika dia ingat aku orang yang ia hajar saat dicafe dulu" Jongin menghela nafas. Baekhyun cekikikan geli.

"Dia bisa saja lupa namamu, Jong. Tapi tidak dengan wajahmu"

Jongin menggelengkan kepala lalu cemberut mendengar perkataan Baekhyun "tidak boleh !"

"Semoga kali ini berhasil, kau hanya perlu bertindak sebaik mungkin sekarang." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya

"Yep, thanks hyung. Kau banyak membantuku"

"Oke. Aku senang melihatmu ada kemajuan untuk pendekatan hehehe"

Jongin memukul bahu Baekhyun keras "kemajuan apanya? Kami bahkan belum pernah saling bicara"

"Setidaknya, hari ini kau akan memulainya kan?" Kerlingan mata Baekhyun membuat Jongin merona. Ia jadi malu sendiri membayangkan beberapa waktu lagi ia dan Sehun akan berlatih basket bersama... Itu sebenarnya hanya modus saja. ia akan berusaha setengah mati untuk mendapatkan hati Sehun saat berlatih nanti.

"Hehehe aku jadi malu begini hyung"

Baekhyun berdesis jijik " dasar bocah"

Jongin tertawa gembira lalu merangkul Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kirinya "thanks hyuuuuuung, aku menyayangimu"

Baekhyun mengangguk "tapi kau juga harus berterima kasih pada Chanyeol"

"Kenapa?"

"Menurutku, kalau bukan karena Chanyeol, Sehun tak akan mau ikut latihan dadakan ini" jawab Baekhyun menerawang. Ia mengingat-ingat reaksi Sehun yang langsung bersemangat saat mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut dalam keikut-sertaannya.

Jongin mengernyit "mereka dekat? Kata Chanyeol hyung, mereka saling kenal di klub basket"

"Yeah, kau tahu kan, Chanyeol itu happy virus dan ramah. Ia gampang dekat dengan siapapun." Nada suara Baekhyun terdengar yakin. Membuat Jongin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku cuma heran saja hyung.."

"Yoyo wassup! Ayo kita berangkat!" Chanyeol muncul dari kamar dengan pakaian olahraga yang sesuai dengan tubuh tingginya. Wangi semerbak parfum menyeruak saat ia berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan Jongin yang menatapnya shock.

"Wow wow, rapi dan wangi sekali Park ChanChan" kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri dan mengitari Chanyeol yang cuma nyengir.

"Wah benarkah? Hihi" Chanyeol nyengir makin lebar.

Jongin menatapnya curiga "kau berdandan serapi ini untuk latihan basket?"

"Sekalian kencan dengan Baekhyunnieku fufufu" jawab si kapten antusias

Baekhyun tertawa "dasar idiot. Yasudah kita berangkat!"

Mereka bertiga langsung keluar menuju halte terdekat. Sambil berjalan, mereka mengobrol seru hingga berhenti dan duduk di kursi tunggu saat sudah sampai tujuan.

"Sehun sudah datang belum ya?" Gumam Jongin penuh tanya.

"Hubungi dia Yeol," suruh Baekhyun. Ia mendorong punggung Chanyeol yang hanya mengangguk dan menarik ponsel keluar dari kantungnya lalu menghubungi Sehun.

"Astaga, sejak kapan Chan hyung punya nomor ponsel Sehunnieku?" Jongin berdesis iri. Baekhyun di sampingnya mengangkat bahu "entahlah, Chanyeol sepertinya lumayan akrab dengan Sehun"

Alis Jongin terangkat mendengar jawaban Baekhyun. Sedikit aneh untuk Jongin, sebenarnya.

"Sehun! kau sudah di lapangan sekolah?" suara Chanyeol kepada Sehun membuat Jongin dan Baekhyun menoleh ingin tahu.

"Oh begitu... Yeah... Kami akan datang secepatnya,! Hahahaha iya tentu hahah oke... Oke sehunnie! Byebye"

Dan Jongin lagi-lagi harus menelan ludahnya saat Chanyeol mengakhiri sambungan dan menyebut nama Sehun dengan panggilan sangat akrab 'sehunnie'. Apa mereka begitu dekat?

E

.

X

.

O

.

Sehun hampir saja jatuh jika tidak berpegangan pada tiang bendera di lapangan sekolah. Ia kaget setengah mati.

Bagaimana tidak?

Ia sedang asyik menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan orang yang bernama Kim Jongin itu. Dan ia sungguh tak menyangka jika saat mereka datang, ia malah hampir pingsan seperti ini.

Kenapa...?

Kenapa laki-laki yang ia tampar tempo hari itu sekarang sedang bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun?

Sehun mematung. Ia memandang ketiga sosok itu mendekat padanya. Chanyeol tetap tampan seperti biasa, bahkan Sehun bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dipakai sang kapten. Baekhyun tersenyum cerah padanya. Sementara pemuda yang Sehun yakini sebagai orang yang ia hajar dulu, berdiri malu-malu di pinggir Baekhyun.

"Hai Sehun, maaf menunggu lama" sapa Baekhyun sambil cengengesan. Ia menyikut rusuk Jongin agar ia menjauh sedikit darinya lalu menyapa Sehun. "Sapa dia!"

Jongin menggeleng gugup "aku .. Malu.."

"Hoek" Chanyeol membuat gerakan muntah mendengar jawaban Jongin. Malu katanya?

Sehun tersenyum kecil "aku juga belum lama disini"

Keheningan melanda. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memberi kode agar Jongin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi dasar bocah hitam itu malah bengong menatap Sehun dengan mulut terbuka.

"Err.. Kenalkan, ini Kim Jongin" Baekhyun menyodorkan lengan Jongin agar Sehun bisa menjabatnya "kelas sebelas-tiga"

"Hai Jongin" sapa Sehun sok ramah. Ia sebenarnya malas setengah mati harus menyapa pemuda ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Imejnya bisa hancur berantakan di depan Chanyeol jika ia bersikap ketus pada Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk lalu mendesis tidak jelas. Mungkin ia terkena serangan epilepsi mendadak.

Chanyeol berdehem "baiklah, kita mulai saja ya?"

...

...

Satu jam kemudian Baekhyun sibuk merutuki ide yang -tadinya- menurutnya brilian ini. Ia menyesal . Sungguh.. Ia menyesal.

Jongin yang berdiri di sebelahnya hanya mendengus dan mengumpat. Sementara Sehun dan Chanyeol malah asyik bermain lempar-tangkap bola berdua di tengah lapangan. Melupakan kehadiran dua insan yang tengah cemberut dan cemburu.

"Sialan" gumam Jongin. Ia mendelik pada dua sosok yang sedang tertawa gembira disana.

"Yang benar saja.." Baekhyun juga bergumam. Ia menatap nelangsa saat lengan Chanyeol menarik lengan Sehun untuk mengajarkan cara mendribble dengan baik dan benar. Sehun yang sangat excited malah menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mendapat skinship bersama Chanyeol. Oh... Modus.

"Idemu ini gagal total" sindir Jongin tajam.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku tak tahu kalau akhirnya mereka jadi asyik berdua begini. Kita dilupakan.."

Jongin mendengus "aku sudah curiga. Chanyeol ada apa-apa pada Sehun"

Sinar bola mata Baekhyun meredup mendengar ucapan Jongin "mustahil. Adanya juga Sehun yang ada apa-apa terhadap Chanyeol"

"Sama saja. Mereka sudah punya dunianya sendiri." Ketus Jongin. Ia memainkan bola basket dengan lesu. Rencana pedekatenya hancur berantakan.

Mereka berdua dilanda kebisuan sambil tetap memerhatikan Sehun dan Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka sedang mencoba melempar bola dari jarak jauh. Sehun berkali-kali salah posisi dan Chanyeol secara senang hati membenarkannya dengan lembut.

"Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun yang kebingungan dengan gaya dan cara melompatnya.

"Begini" Chanyeol mendekat lalu memposisikan tubuhnya di belakang Sehun.

Jarak mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Sehun berdebar-debar sendiri. Wajahnya memerah dan mendadak panas dingin.

"Oh! Shit!" Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia kemudian berlari ke arah Chanyeol dan menarik lengan kekasihnya dalam hentakan yang keras.

"Baekhyun!" Nada Chanyeol terdengar kaget saat Baekhyun membawanya menjauh dari Sehun.

"Sudah cukup latihannya. Kita pulang!"

Chanyeol hanya diam dan Baekhyun langsung menyeretnya kasar keluar area lapangan. Meninggalkan Sehun yang bengong dan Jongin yang menatap kagum di kejauhan.

"What the? Baekhyun sunbae kenapa?" Sehun bertanya-tanya bingung. Ia menatap sosok Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sudah semakin menjauh.

"Baekhyun sunbae itu pacarnya Chanyeol hyung"

Sehun menoleh. Ia mendapati Jongin sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan ransel tersampir rapi di bahu.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.." Jongin mengangguk gugup.

"Aish..."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa" Sehun cemberut. Ia baru tahu kalau Chanyeol sudah punya pacar. Dan pacarnya itu Baekhyun. Astaga, kemana saja ia selama ini?

Ia berdesis kecewa lalu mengambil peralatan olahraganya dan bersiap pulang.

"Kau mau pulang?" Jongin bertanya lagi. Ditebak dari getaran suaranya, Jongin sedang sangat sangat gugup sekarang.

"Hm.."

"Mau kuantar?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya. Ia memang berpura-pura tak mengenali Jongin dan bersikap seakan baru pertama bertemu. Tapi ia tak mungkin melupakan ketengilan pemuda itu saat di cafe dulu.

"Tidak usah."

"Aku memaksa. Pleaseeee?" Jongin menghadang langkah Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan memohon. "Please please.."

Oh ayolah... Sehun paling malas menghadapi orang yang tengah memohon padanya. Lagipula, ia sedang menjalankan aksi hemat karena ingin membeli ponsel baru. Jadi, apa salahnya menolak ajakan Jongin?

"Tsk, baiklah. Tapi kau yang bayar ongkosnya!"

"Siap!"

Dan Jongin harus meralat ucapannya mengenai gagal total dan hancur lebur rencana Baekhyun tentang latihan basket kali ini. Karena ia bisa mengetahui rumah Sehun sekarang!

E

.

X

.

O

.

Sehun tidak heran saat mendapati surat biru yang seperti biasa, selalu hadir di lokernya setiap hari.

Jongdae bersiul disampingnya "yuhuuu surat Mr K-A-I ?"

"Ya begitulah, siapa lagi?"

"Sini, aku baca. Kata-katanya romantis sekali. Aku akan menjiplaknya lalu memberikan suratku untuk Minseok sunbae" Jongdae tertawa gembira.

Di sebelahnya Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Tao mendengus bersamaan.

"Aku masih ingin mengungkap identitas si KAI ini. Apa kita tidak berusaha mencari tahu lagi?" Tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

Tao mengangguk setuju "iya! Kita bisa saja datang pagi buta lalu menunggu orang itu disini"

Sehun menggeleng "tidak usah. Tidak penting juga."

Ketiga temannya hanya mengangkat bahu lalu meninggalkan deretan loker menuju kelas. Mereka berjalan malas-malasan karena pelajaran pertama mereka adalah matematika. Ugh,, semua benci matematika! Kecuali si Oh Sehun, tentu saja.

Hari ini adalah hari senin, dan hari senin adalah hari yang sangat dibenci oleh seluruh siswa sekolah di seluruh dunia, kecuali Kim Jongin.

Ia malah sangat senang menyambut hari senin hingga membuat ibunya menangis terharu. Karena semenjak Jongin pindah, ia jadi rajin dan selalu bersemangat pergi sekolah. Super sekali!

Aktivitas pagi Jongin seperti biasa, sebelum pelajaran di mulai, ia akan nongkrong di pinggir jendela menunggu sang pujaan hati lewat. Ditemani oleh sang teman baik, Lee Taemin, dan pacar sang teman baik yang selalu tersakiti, Choi Minho.

"Sehun lagi, Sehun lagi" sindir Minho iseng.

Taemin mendelik padanya menggunakan tatapan membunuh. Sehingga Minho mau tak mau harus pergi menjauh dengan hati teriris-iris.

"Kasihan Minho" gumam Jongin prihatin.

Taemin mengabaikannya, ia malah sibuk memandang keluar jendela "eitsss Jong! Lihat! Itu Sehun dan tiga kurcaci!" Tunjuknya pada empat sosok yang sedang berjalan beberapa meter dari jendela kelas.

"Sudah kubilang si Tao itu bukan kurcaci, dia terlalu tinggi dan seram. Jongdae juga terlalu berisik untuk jadi kurcaci. Kalau si brengsek Kyungsoo sih cocok. Dia itu goblin pengikut voldemort!" Desis Jongin penuh kebencian. Ia masih sakit hati pada Kyungsoo yang menolaknya di klub seni. Dan ia tak habis fikir, kenapa orang semanis Sehun bersahabat dekat dengan makhluk setengil Kyungsoo?

Dan kesialan ternyata berpihak pada Jongin, karena saat ia mengatakan itu, bola mata Kyungsoo berputar lalu bertemu langsung dengan matanya. Mereka bertatapan selama beberapa detik, membuat Jongin terlonjak kaget dan terjungkal dari bangkunya.

"Jongin!" Taemin berseru keras. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jongin dari luar.

"Idiot"

"Siapa?" Tanya Sehun yang tidak menyadari keributan di dalam kelas sebelas-tiga yang sedang mereka lewati.

"Ah itu.. Anak itu. Hehe" Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Mengabaikan Tao dan Jongdae yang memprotes karena Kyungsoo tak berbagi tawa dengan mereka.

Sementara Kyungsoo yang tersenyum simpul hanya menatap ingin tahu ke dalam ruangan kelas sebelas-tiga.

"Dia lucu juga"

...

...

Jongin menolak ajakan Taemin untuk pulang bersama kali ini. Ia mendadak ingin berdiam diri sendirian di sekolah. Lalu Taemin menakutinya dengan bilang bahwa sekolah ini angker dan horor kalau sudah lewat dari jam pelajaran.

Masa bodoh. Jongin tidak takut. Karena menurutnya, yang paling menyeramkan di dunia ini adalah Luhan saat tertawa.

Jongin sudah dua kali berjalan memutari lingkungan sekolah dan memutuskan untuk duduk di tangga gedung kelas sepuluh. Entahlah, tapi ia sedang malas pulang, jadi ia berdiam saja disini. Sekolah sudah sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang yang melewati tempat Jongin duduk.

Ia bersenandung kecil lalu mencoba memutar memorinya tentang Sehun.

Secara otomatis bibir Jongin akan menyunggingkan senyum saat memikirkan Sehun. Mengingat namanya saja membuat Jongin meringis malu begini, apalagi mengingat kemarin ia mengantar Sehun sampai ke depan rumahnya.

"Hihihihi Sehuuun mumumumumu hihi"

Jongin terkekeh sendiri.

"Kau selain idiot, ternyata gila juga ya?"

Kepala Jongin menoleh ke kiri, ia bisa melihat orang yang dibencinya nomer satu di dunia sedang berdiri sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa kau?" Ketus Jongin memalingkan muka

Kyungsoo tertawa "aku Kyungsoo. Kurasa kau tahu aku"

"Huh percaya diri"

"Yeah, seorang ketua harus percaya diri" ucap Kyungsoo datar. Ia kemudian duduk di samping Jongin, membuat pemuda itu mendesis.

"Mau apa kau kesini!"

"Ini sekolahku." Jawab Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu. Ia lalu membuka ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makan yang berwarna ungu tua.

"Kau mau?" Tawarnya halus. Ia menyodorkan sepotong roti yang berlumuran selai coklat. Favorit Jongin.

"No thanks" Jongin menolak kasar. Ia menggeser pantatnya agar memberi jarak agak jauh pada Kyungsoo disampingnya.

"Kau benci padaku ya?"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lalu berkata kecil "kau benci padaku karena aku menolakmu masuk klub seni kan?"

Bola mata Jongin berputar. Kalau ia tahu, mengapa masih bertanya segala "yeah"

"Maafkan aku, aku berubah pikiran"

"Maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafasnya lagi kemudian tersenyum "aku mengajakmu bergabung di klub seni, dan sesuai keinginanmu, kau akan kutempatkan di klub dance!"

"He?"

Jongin tak tahu harus senang atau aneh mendengar ajakan Kyungsoo. Ia hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang balik memandangnya dengan polos. Apa ketua ini tengah mabuk? Jongin masih ingat ia ditolak mentah-mentah lalu diusir dengan tidak hormat olehnya. Dan sekarang Kyungsoo berubah pikiran?

"Oke, lusa adalah hari pertamamu bergabung dengan klub seni. Bye Jongin!" Kyungsoo beranjak lalu pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan kepala ditundukkan.

"Hei! Kotak makanmu ketinggalan!" Teriak Jongin sambil mengacungkan benda ungu itu pada Kyungsoo dikejauhan.

"Untukmu saja!" Kyungsoo balas berteriak lalu melambaikan tangan sambil memasang senyuman manis.

Jongin terdiam bingung. Ia memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang perlahan menghilang.

"Aneh sekali." Gumamnya. Ia mengangkat bahunya lalu memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah.

.

E

.

X

.

O

.

Suasana di ruang seni ramai dan berisik. Semua anggota klub dance sedang memperhatikan ketua Kyungsoo yang memperkenalkan anggota baru pada mereka. Tumben sekali Kyungsoo menerima anggota di pertengahan semester seperti ini. Karena Kyungsoo terkenal sangat selektif dalam memilih anggota baru.

Salah satu anggota, Sehun, mengerutkan keningnya melihat seorang Kim Jongin tengah berdiri kaku di depan seluruh anggota klub dance.

"Kenalkan, dia Kim Jongin dari kelas sebelas-tiga. " Ucap Kyungsoo membahana.

"Dia anggota baru disini, kalian harus berkerja sama dengan baik."

Jongin menunduk hormat dengan kikuk "mohon bantuannya!" lalu tersenyum kecil pada Sehun yang tengah menatapnya kaget di barisan anggota.

"Mau apa dia tebar senyum seperti itu. Mengerikan" gumam Sehun. Taemin yang berdiri di sebelahnya tertawa

"Apa?" Sehun menoleh

Taemin menggeleng lucu "tidak hehe"

Sehun memutar bola matanya tak peduli, sedangkan Jongin sudah mengambil posisi disebelahnya. Dengan gemetar Jongin menyapa Sehun semanis mungkin

"Hai Sehun,"

"Oh, hai Jongin"

Taemin terkesiap melihatnya. Ia memandang kagum ke arah Jongin yang tersipu saat Sehun membalas sapaannya.

Bisa dipastikan keadaan mental Jongin sedang mengalami kejang kejang. Dalam hati Taemin berdoa semoga Jongin tidak melakukan hal bodoh saat latihan hari ini.

Sehun segera menyingkir dari Jongin saat ia melihat pemuda itu sedang mengobrol bersama Taemin. Buru-buru ia mendekati Kyungsoo yang tengah membereskan data-data penting milik klub. Fyi, Kyungsoo adalah ketua klub seni dan dia berasal dari klub vokal.

"Kyungsoo, si Kim Jongin itu daftar kapan ke klub ini?"

Kyungsoo mendongak lalu nyengir "minggu lalu,"

"Kenapa kau terima ?"

"Kupikir dia akan cocok di klub ini hehe" jawab Kyungsoo masih nyengir. Cukup aneh, mengingat Kyungsoo itu agak sedikit kalem.

"Begitu.."

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa dia berbuat ulah padamu?"

Sehun mendengus. "Tidak, baiklah aku kesana dulu. Bye"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Ia sekilas melirik Jongin yang sedang mempelajari gerakan memutar dari Taemin. Bibir Kyungsoo terangkat sedikit secara perlahan.

Pelatih tari yang bernama Kibum tiba-tiba muncul dan menyapa para anggota kemudian memberi teori membosankan.

Jongin yang merasa sebagai anggota baru, memerhatikan amat serius. Berbeda dengan Taemin yang menguap lebar. Sedangkan Sehun hanya memandang kosong Kibum yang tengah bercuap-cuap di depan.

Mana mungkin ia bisa berkonsenterasi jika pikirannya tengah melayang-layang sekarang. Otaknya sedang dipenuhi Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol... Chanyeol... Chanyeol hyung.

Chanyeol hyung...

Sehun sedang patah hati sebenarnya. Ia baru tahu kalau pemuda imut yang mengajaknya latihan basket beberapa hari yang lalu itu adalah pacarnya Chanyeol.

Bagaimana bisa? Maksudnya.. Susah dipercaya si pendek Byun itu menjadi pacar laki-laki mengagumkan seperti Chanyeol.

Lebih bagus jika Sehun yang bersanding dengan Chanyeol. Itu akan sangat sangat serasi kan?

Mereka sama-sama tinggi. Sama-sama tampan. Sama-sama pintar. Dan juga sama-sama jago basket. Oke, coret yang terakhir.

Intinya, Sehun merasa jika ia kalah saing oleh Byun Baekhyun yang tidak ada apa-apanya itu.

Apa mungkin Chanyeol diguna-guna oleh Baekhyun?

Atau Chanyeol diancam harus memacari Baekhyun karena keluarganya memiliki hutang?

Apa Baekhyun itu anak teroris yang memaksa untuk dipacari Chanyeol agar ia tak meledakkan seluruh Korea?

"... Kuberi waktu satu menit untuk mencari partner. Dimulai dari sekarang!"

"What?" Sehun mengerjap saat suara pelatih Kibum membuyarkan lamunannya "ada apa? Ada apa?"

Semua anggota kalang kabut mencari partner, sementara Sehun yang daritadi tidak menyimak mulai cemas. Salahnya sendiri karena melamun memikirkan Chanyeol hingga tak menyimak omongan pelatih.

Sebuah tangan panjang terulur lalu menepuk bahunya saat ia kebingungan.

"Kau mau jadi partnerku Sehun? Please.. Aku memaksa^^"

Itu Jongin.

Dan Sehun tidak mau berpartner bersama pemuda ini.

"Please Sehun please. Aku anggota baru disini. Kumohon.. Jebaaaaal"

"..."

"Ayolah Sehun ayolah please ;;" Jongin melancarkan aksi bbuing-bbuing yang menurutnya pasti akan membuat Sehun luluh dan terpesona.

"Kau kan bisa dengan Taemin?" Sanggah Sehun sedikit tak tega melihat ekspresi yang dipasang Jongin. Sehun merasa kasihan melihat tampang Jongin itu.

"Dia sudah dengan orang lain. Kumohon Sehun ya? Ya? Ya? Kumohon :'"

Sehun memejamkan matanya erat. Apa boleh buat. Jongin begitu memaksa dan ngotot. Lagipula sepertinya anggota lain sudah mendapat partner.

"Oke oke"

"YEAAAYY terima kasih! Terima kasih tuhan huhuhu" Jongin melonjak gembira. Ia langsung memeluk Taemin yang kebetulan lewat dengan erat, sampai pemuda blonde itu kehabisan nafas. Untung tidak ada Minho disini.

"Yah! Kau kenapa?"

Jongin melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum lebar "Sehun mau jadi partnerku!"

"Benarkah?" Taemin membulatkan matanya

"YA!"

"Astaga! Selamat!" Kemudian Jongin dan Taemin saling berpelukan erat lagi. Mereka meloncat-loncat dan berputar seperti teletubbies.

Sehun hanya mengusap wajahnya menggunakan tisu. Sepertinya berpartner bersama Jongin adalah kesalahan fatal baginya. Semoga ia tak menyesali keputusannya ini.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

.

Hallo! terima kasih buat yang review di chap sebelumnya loveya 3333

Oh iya, sedikit mau jelasin aja buat yang tanya kemaren. Ceritanya disini klub dance, klub vokal, klub teater, band etc itu ada dalam naungan klub seni. Dan klub seni itu ketuanya Kyungsoo yang anak klub vokal. Oke ngarti yak? sori ga dijelasin kemaren ;;

Big thanks buat yang selalu review di adore you dan juga di the best damn thing :3 gue bingung harus balesinnya gimana, rada grogi coy. Gue kan penulis newbie / pokoknya makasih yaaa kalian luar biasa! Kritik saran bahkan complimentnya memberi motivasi banget!

Sori karena chap ini rada aneh janggal rancu gimana gitu, gue aja gak pede ngepost ini

Okeeey

Mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

**ADORE YOU**

Chap 4

Oh Sehun & Kim Jongin

a/n : ini bener-bener harus dirampungin sesegera mungkin. Karena Jean selalu menanyakan cerita bedebah ini. Lol bahkan diriku hampir lupa. Thanks Jeeen . dan terima kasih atas reviewnya semua. Ilysm hihi

E

.

X

.

O

.

Arloji yang melingkar manis di tangan Jongin sudah menunjukkan pukul 13.00 , itu tandanya ia telah hampir dua jam duduk sendirian di sebuah taman di sudut kota Seoul. Jongin menyenderkan punggungnya ke bangku panjang yang sejak tadi ia duduki. Sesekali ia melirik arloji atau mendesah ringan. Orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

Panas terik matahari yang menyengat kulitnya, sama sekali tak dihiraukan. Ia tak peduli jika menunggu kedatangan Oh Sehun harus memakan waktu selama ini. Ia tak peduli. Bahkan seribu tahun pun akan Jongin sediakan demi menunggu sang pujaan hati datang.

Jongin mengelap keringat di dahi menggunakan lengan bajunya yang panjang. Hari ini adalah hari minggu, jadi ia mengenakan pakaian bebas favoritnya yaitu celana panjang hitam dan kaus panjang hitam juga. Jongin memang penyuka warna gelap.

Selagi menunggu kedatangan Sehun, ia menyenandungkan beberapa lagu secara acak untuk mengusir rasa bosan.

" …. Seulpeohajima no no no honjaga anya no no no…."

" …. Chinguraneun ireum eoneusae miwojin ireum…."

" …. Sehun baby Sehun baby Sehun.."

" …. If I was your boyfriend I'd never let you go .."

" …. kau bidadari jatuh dari surga…."

" Jongin , kau sudah ada disini?"

Kepala Jongin yang tertunduk saat menyanyi segera terangkat ketika mendengar suara sang malaikat cinta menyapanya. Tepat sekali, Sehun datang bertepatan saat ia menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya.

Jongin hampir saja pingsan saat Sehun sudah berdiri di dekatnya. Sehun menggunakan celana pendek selutut berwarna coklat pudar sementara kaus putihnya tertutup oleh hoodie kebesaran berwarna senada. Rambutnya disisir ke belakang, membuat Jongin ingin sekali melempar dirinya kelautan cinta melihat sang idaman yang begitu tampan di depan mata.

Ia tersenyum canggung. "tentu saja , Sehun. Aku menunggumu hampir dua jam" kata Jongin antusias dan penuh semangat.

Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget mendengar jawaban Jongin.

"dua jam?"

"yeah"

"kau tidak salah membaca pesanku kan? Aku menulis kalau kita bertemu disini jam setengah dua" Sehun bertanya sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin. Ia kemudian mengecek jamnya " sekarang masih pukul satu lebih. Kau datang jam berapa?"

Jongin yang hatinya berdebar-debar karena Sehun duduk disampingnya hanya menjawab kikuk " aku datang jam sebelas…"

"Sepagi itu?"

Tangan Jongin terangkat untuk menggaruk tengkuknya malu. "aku terlalu senang untuk bertemu denganmu disini. Jadi karena rasa antusiasku, aku datang jam sebelas untuk menunggumu…"

Sehun berdehem mendengarnya. Ia tahu jika Jongin menyukainya sejak pertemuan di café itu. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu jika Jongin begitu berambisi padanya. Sampai rela datang dua jam lebih awal untuk bertemu Sehun. Terlalu bersemangat apa tidak punya kerjaan lain Mister Kim?

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Hingga Sehun memecah keheningan kikuk diantara mereka.

"aku sudah mendapat lagu yang cocok untuk tema dance kita. Bahkan beberapa gerakannya juga. Kau mau aku mempertunjukkannya?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang menatapnya dalam.

" boleh saja. Aku ingin lihat" Jongin mengangguk semangat.

Sehun segera berdiri lalu menarik lengan Jongin untuk mengikutinya " akan kutunjukkan di rumahku. Aku tak membawa kasetnya sekarang. Ayo ikut aku ke rumah saja!"

..

…

" orangtuaku sedang pergi, hyungku juga. Jadi tidak ada makanan apa-apa disini. Hanya beberapa cemilan. Tidak apa-apa kan?" Sehun menyodorkan dua toples kue kering pada Jongin yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah rumah keluarga Sehun. Ia kemudian menyimpan dua gelas orange juice di atas meja.

Jongin mengangguk " ini bahkan lebih dari cukup, Sehun. Terima kasih banyak" ucapnya sepenuh hati.

Sehun tertawa mendengarnya " baiklah. Oh kau mau lihat gerakan yang kuciptakan itu kan?" tawarnya antusias. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menyingkirkan posisi sofa agar gerakannya nanti bisa leluasa. Jongin ikut membantu dengan semangat berlebihan. Katakan saja jika Kim Jongin tengah dalam keadaan on fire!

Setelah ruang gerak sudah cukup luas ,Sehun menyetel kasetnya yang mulai memainkan musik yang bertempo lambat. Ia menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan lihai.

"saat lagu ini adalah bagianku muncul ke stage. Lalu kau muncul di detik ketiga puluh. Nah-" tempo lagu mulai sedikit cepat. Nadanya agak menghentak dan membuat Sehun ingin segera bergoyang "-lalu saat part ini kita akan menari bersama dan kemudian aku akan maju ke depan sedangkan kau akan menari seperti ini-"

Fokus Jongin hanya sebatas pada ucapan awal Sehun, karena otaknya seketika blank saat Sehun dengan lincahnya mulai memperagakan tarian ciptaannya itu.

"uh… wow.."

Sehun tak menyadari apa yang sedang Jongin rasakan sekarang. Ia malah asyik bergoyang kesana kemari dengan asyik. Putar sana, putar sini, goyang sana, goyang sini. Aduhai Oh Sehun-ssi….

"err rawr.." gumam Jongin dengan tatapan mata yang tak lepas dari Sehun di depannya. Ia tak pernah tahu jika Oh Sehun si ketua kelas sekaligus juara umum ini ternyata jago sekali dalam soal meliuk-liukkan badan seperti itu. Ouh ouh, jantung Jongin hampir mau copot saat Sehun membuat gerakan melompat dan bagian bawah kaus pendeknya tersingkap. Memperlihatkan sedikit bagian dari perutnya.

Ya Tuhan ! Jongin ingin pipis!

_Putih mulus dan tidak bernoda, _pikir Jongin penuh rasa bahagia. Ingatkan ia untuk segera mencuci kaki ibunya saat sepulang dari rumah Sehun nanti. Ini pasti berkat doa restu ibunya saat ia mau pamit pergi tadi,beberapa jam yang lalu. Berbahagialah Kim Jongin. Berbahagialah!

Setelah beberapa menit yang singkat, dan penuh kebahagiaan bagi Jongin, Sehun akhirnya selesai mendemonstrasikan tariannya. Diiringi tepuk tangan heboh dari sang partner dance yang dari tadi hanya menatapnya dengan mata melotot.

"keren sekali Sehun! Keren sekali ! super wow! Aku sampai terpesona" Jongin memuji dengan tulus.

Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu apa maksud dari pujiannya itu. Tarian Sehun apa perut Sehun yang terekspos tadi?

"benarkah? Wah terima kasih" Sehun tersenyum gembira. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa Kim Jongin ini adalah orang nomer satu yang sedang ia hindari. Mungkin pujian Jongin yang terdengar tulus tadi membuat ia merasa tersanjung.

"aku ingin belajar dance yang tadi itu. Boleh ya?" sambar Jongin cepat. Melihat ada lampu hijau dari Sehun yang tumben-tumbennya sedang tidak jutek padanya. Ia harus memanfaatkan keadaan sebaik mungkin.

Sehun mengangguk "tentu saja. Itu memang untuk kita berdua"

Berdua

Berdua

Berdua

Rasanya Jongin ingin melompat saja ke pelukan Kris , Luhan , Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun saat mendengar ucapan merdu Sehun.

Ia bilang apa tadi?

Berdua?

Maksudnya berdua itu adalah ia dan Sehun? Begitu? Hanya mereka _berdua_?

"be-berdua?" Tanya Jongin memastikan.

"iya. Kita kan partner dance , Jongin"

"jadi kita akan berlatih dance yang tadi berdua? Terus menerus?"

"yeah.. sampai kau hafal pastinya"

Huhuhuhuhu kali ini Jongin ingin mencium kening Kris, Luhan, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Ia sungguh bahagia!

"baiklah! Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghafal gerakan dancenya! SEMANGAT!" Jongin dengan berapi-api mengepalkan jemarinya lalu mengangkatnya ke udara. Jika Sehun memiliki indra keenam, mungkin ia bisa melihat kobaran api menyala tengah menjalar di sekitar tubuh tinggi Jongin.

Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya bingung "yayaya santai saja Jongin. Ini hanya tes dance biasa. Bukan perang"

"aku hanya excited Sehun, hehehe"

Sehun mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Jongin dan menyodorkan gelas berisi jus jeruk dingin "terserah kau. Kita latihan nanti saja ya. sekarang kau minum dulu minumannya. Ini minuman kesukaan-"

"Wah sama! Aku juga suka jus jeruk!" Jongin memotong dengan cepat lalu menghabiskan minuman itu dengan sekali teguk.

"eh?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar "aku juga sangat suka jus jeruk! Suka sekali! Sangat sukaaaaa!"

"oh begitu. Kalau begitu kau sama dengan Kyungsoo ya?"

Senyuman langsung lenyap dari wajah tampan Jongin. Ia menatap pada gelas yang sudah habis isinya itu dengan beringas.

"Kyungsoo?"

"iya. Jus jeruk ini minuman favorit Kyungsoo. Kau sama dengannya ternyata."

Ngok

Lebih baik Jongin minum air kobokan saja daripada disamakan dengan si Kyungsoo itu. Ia masih benci pada makhluk pendek bermata bulat bulat seperti donat itu. Ia masih muak. Walaupun Kyungsoo sudah mengajaknya masuk ke klub seni. Tetap saja, rasa sebal itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Kim Jongin memang begitu. Pundungan.

"lalu minuman favoritmu apa Sehun?" Tanya Jongin yang sedang berusaha mengeluarkan Kyungsoo dari pikirannya.

"hmm.."

"bubble tea coklat kan?" Tebak Jongin percaya diri. Tentu saja Jongin tahu. Saat pertama kali bertemu Sehun pun, ia kan sedang memium bubble tea coklat. Bahkan kupon gratis yang setiap hari Jongin selipkan di lokernya selalu dipakai. –Jongin sering mengeceknya pada kedai bubble tea tempat kupon itu berasal. Jadi ia tahu pemberiannya terpakai apa tidak oleh Sehun-

Sehun mengangguk "yap. Tepat sekali"

Senyuman kembali terpasang indah di wajah jongin, membuat Sehun heran sendiri. Kenapa anak ini bisa cepat sekali berubah ekspresi? Apa dia sejenis manusia setengah bunglon?

"hey Jongin" panggil Sehun tiba-tiba. Ia menatap langsung pada iris Jongin sehingga yang ditatap merasa gemetar sendiri.

"y-ya?"

Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, Sehun berdehem dulu sebentar. Tampaknya ia berusaha memberanikan diri lalu bertanya pelan.

"apa benar Baekhyun sunbae itu adalah pacarnya Chanyeol hyung? Benarkah? Mereka benar-benar pacaran? Maksudku.. bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa makhluk setampan Chanyeol hyung mempunyai pacar berisik seperti Baekhyun sunbae?"

Rasanya seperti ada jutaan anak panah yang menghujam tepat pada jantung hati Jongin. Ia memberikan tatapan nelangsa pada Sehun saat mendengar pertanyaan sederhana itu.

Jadi kecurigaannya selama ini benar? Sehun itu menyukai chanyeol. Menyukai Chanyeol. Menyukai Chanyeol. Me-nyu-kai C-h-a-n-y-e-o-l.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Jongin berusaha fokus. Padahal hatinya sudah tak kuat untuk mendengar ucapan Sehun selanjutnya.

"karena aku suka Chanyeol hyung…" jawab Sehun cepat. Tak mempedulikan tampang Jongin yang sudah tampak ingin muntah disampingnya.

"suka? Kau suka Chanyeol hyung? Sejak kapan? Bagaimana prosesnya? Kau tidak bercanda kan?" Jongin bertanya memastikan. Sedangkan Sehun mengangguk kecil. Ia tak sungkan sungkan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin yang terkesan terlalu kepo itu.

"aku suka ChanChan hyung semenjak aku bertemu dengannya di depan kelas saat ia memanggilku ke ruang guru! Dan aku tidak bercanda. Oh, by the way, kau mengenal dekat Chanyeol hyung ya?"

Sehun balik bertanya dengan antusias. Sementara Jongin sudah berniat kabur dari rumah Sehun sat ini juga. Ia tak tahan melihat ekspresi Sehun yang berbunga-bunga seperti itu saat menayakan Chanyeol. Menyebalkan.

"ya. Karena aku sepupunya."

"Waaaah serius?"

"hmm.."

"kok tidak mirip ya? Chanyeol hyung tampan sekali. Sedangkan kau.."

Jongin menutup telinganya dengan pilu. Ia tak sanggup mendengar ocehan Sehun selanjutnya.

"… kau juga tampan hehe"

"asdfasfas terima kasih huhuhuhu terima kasih !"

E

.

X

.

O

Siulan gembira keluar dari mulut Jongin saat ia menyenderkan bahu tegapnya di samping Taemin yang sedang bermain game di ponselnya.

"hey bocah pirang. Aku sekarang ada peningkatan dalam pendekatan pada Sehun lho.." ujar Jongin sambil menarik ponsel Taemin, agar teman dekatnya itu menoleh padanya. Taemin mau tak mau melirik Jongin yang tengah memasang seringai lebar.

"lalu?"

"dan aku sangat gembira hehe! Sehun ternyata tidak segalak dan sujutek wajahnya. Ia benar-benar baik padaku semenjak kami jadi partner dance." Jelas Jongin sumringah. Tentu saja ia sumringah. Sudah beberapa minggu ini, ia dan Sehun semakin dekat karena selalu berlatih dance berdua. Kadang di rumah Sehun, kadang di rumah Jongin, dan kadang di sekolah. Setiap hari mereka akan selalu bertemu. Dan setiap hari itulah Jongin akan selalu mendapat asupan gizinya, yaitu perut Sehun yang selalu terlihat saat gerakan melompat karena bajunya yang tersingkap. Rezeki memang tidak kemana.

"hah. Dia baik pasti ada maunya padamu."

Kening Jongin berkerut. Ia menjambak rambut Taemin karena perkataan sahabatnya itu cukup menusuk hatinya.

"apa maksudmu?"

Taemin menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jongin lalu menepuk bahu laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan prihatin. "sabar ya Jong…"

"hey hey! Apa maksudmu?" Jongin berseru keras.

Wajah cute Taemin masih memperlihatkan wajah prihatin , kemudian ia berkata lugas "kata Minho, Sehun itu suka Chanyeol sunbae. Sepupumu yang kapten basket itu."

"aku sudah tahu" sambar Jongin cepat. Membuat Taemin terbelalak kaget "kau sudah tahu?"

Dengan malas Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya "ya.. aku sudah tahu"

"lalu kenapa kau masih mengejar Sehun kalau begitu?" Tanya Taemin kasihan. Sungguh, ia sangat prihatin pada kisah cinta Jongin yang tak berujung ini. Apalagi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan begitu. Kasihan kasihan.

Jongin mendesah pelan. Ia sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia masih berkeras menyukai Sehun yang jelas-jelas menyukai orang lain. Lagipula, Sehun mungkin sebenarnya ingat jika ia adalah laki-laki yang sempat Sehun hajar saat di café dulu dan ia berpura-pura tak mengenali Jongin.

Opininya sendiri itu membuat Jongin lemas. Bagaimana jika Sehun mengingatnya? Hilang sudah harapannya yang tipis ini. Sehun pasti benci padanya.

"aku tidak tahu…" ucap Jongin pelan.

"begini Jong, aku bicara ini karena Minho memberitahuku.." perkataan Taemin mengambang. Sehingga Jongin menatapnya cemas "Minho bilang apa?"

"begini, saat Minho di toilet, ia mendengar Sehun dan Tao tengah membicarakanmu.."

Jongin senang bukan kepalang. Sehun membicarakannya? OMG.

"lalu?"

Taemin melirik sebentar ke arah bola mata Jongin yang berbinar senang lalu memejamkan mata dan berkata cepat "Sehun bilang pada Tao kalau ia akan memanfaatkanmu agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun putus!"

"he?"

Nafas Taemin ngos-ngosan. dengan sengaja ia berkata dengan cepat karena Ia tak tega pada Jongin yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "aku? Aku dimanfaatkan?"

"ya.. Sehun sengaja dekat denganmu karena ia ingin kau membantunya untuk membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sunbae putus."

"…."

Ternyata memang tak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini.

Bahkan manusia sememesona Oh Sehun.

Laki-laki yang begitu Jongin kagumi dan cintai. Ternyata hanya ingin memperalatnya?

"a-aku.." Jongin bingung mau bicara apa. Perkataan Taemin benar-benar membuatnya shock. Jadi, selama ini , selama masa latihan yang dibilang pedekate itu…. Hanya akal bulus Sehun?

Taemin merengkuh erat bahu Jongin yang lemas "sabar Jong. Jika ingin menangis, menangislah…"

"menjijikkan. Aku tidak selemah itu hingga harus menangisi laki-laki !" ucap Jongin sebal pada perkataan Taemin yang bermaksud menghiburnya. Sehingga pemuda berwajah cute itu terkekeh kecil.

"hmm yasudah. Pokoknya kau jangan sampai terjebak oleh permainan Sehun. Itu bisa membahayakan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sunbae.."

Jongin mengangguk. Ia sebenarnya tak habis pikir kenapa Sehun begitu terobsesi pada Chanyeol hingga menginginkan hubungan sepupunya dan Baekhyun itu kandas. Apa cinta Sehun pada Chanyeol begitu besarnya?

Dan

Apakah ia sama sekali tak punya celah untuk mendapatkan Sehun?

"ck. Sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan si Sehun itu. Selain kabar menyedihkan itu, aku juga punya kabar gembira hehe" Taemin berusaha mencairkan suasana dengan senyuman manisnya dan ia juga sesekali menepuk bahu Jongin agar laki-laki itu merasa lebih baik. Jongin mengangkat alisnya "apa?"

Taemin berdehem dulu lalu berujar gembira "kemarin, saat aku ke ruang seni, aku mendengar ketua Kyungsoo dan temannya yang troll itu, Jongdae , sedang mengobrol. Lalu mereka membicarakan-"

"tunggu, tunggu! Kalau dipikir-pikir, kenapa kau dan Minho itu sama-sama suka menguping pembicaraan orang lain?" potong Jongin heran. Membuat Taemin terkekeh pelan "yeah. Itu hobi kami berdua hihi"

_Pantas saja mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hobi mereka sama. Sama-sama suka menguping_, pikir Jongin kagum.

"heh, mau dilanjut tidak?"

"oke oke lanjutkan!"

"ternyata, Kyungsoo dan Jongdae tengah membicarakanmu lho Jongin.." Taemin mengerlingkan matanya nakal.

"what?"

Kekehan keras Taemin semakin terdengar "iya! Lalu Kyungsoo bilang pada Jongdae bahwa ia menerimamu ke klub seni karena ia itu menyukaimu dan ingin agar k- YAAAA Jongin kau mau kemana ! YAAH JONG !"

Perkataan Taemin berubah menjadi teriakan saat Jongin dengan langkah seribu langsung kabur dari tempatnya. Sialan memang Kim Jongin. Mendengar Kyungsoo menyukainya saja langsung kabur seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo menyatakan cintanya coba?

E

,

X

.

O

.

.

Cengiran lebar terukir indah di wajah tampan Chanyeol saat Sehun menyapanya lembut "halo Chanyeol hyung! Sudah makan?" Tanya Sehun seraya duduk di samping Chanyeol saat istirahat makan siang.

Sehun dengan seenak jidatnya mendorong Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Tao agar pergi dari dekatnya, dan ia bisa leluasa duduk berdua dengan Chanyeol di kantin.

"aku sudah makan ! kau sendiri?" Chanyeol balik bertanya penuh kegembiraan. Namanya saja happy virus. Ia akan selalu senang setiap saat.

"belum hyung L uang jajanku habis " Sehun memasang wajah sedih. Berharap Chanyeol akan iba padanya lalu mentraktir makan siang kemudian mereka bisa makan berdua disini sambil mengobrol mesra. Ouh so sweet.

"wah kasihan.." ucap Chanyeol penuh simpati.

Dengan wajah yang disetel nelangsa, Sehun berusaha mengeluarkan suara suara aneh lalu berucap pelan dan lemas "iya.. kasihan ya hyung?"

"heem. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa mentraktirmu , Sehun. Makananku saja Baekhyun yang bayar " kata Chanyeo sedih. Chanyeol sendiri masih memasang wajah simpati. Berharap ada malaikat yang turun dari langit lalu memberi Sehun seporsi nasi dan lauk pauknya.

"oh.. tak apa hyung" Sehun mengganti ekspresi memelasnya menjadi wajah datar. Ia menyesal meminta belas kasihan pada Chanyeol kalau ujung-ujungnya Chanyeol tak punya uang. Malah makanan ia sendiri dibayarkan Baekhyun.

Ia baru tahu kalau Chanyeol tidak bermodal. Huh, payah.

Setelah meyakini diri sendiri kalau Chanyeol tak mungkin membelikannya makan siang, Sehun berencana untuk pergi ke meja tiga sahabatnya. Hanya saja, sebelum ide itu terlaksana, suara besar Chanyeol menginterupsinya

"aku tahu siapa yang bisa mentraktirmu makan siang! Hoooooy Jongeeeen!"

Laki-laki yang bernama Jongin menoleh di kejauhan "hyung?"

"sini kemari kemari!"

Jongin yang kebetulan baru masuk kantin sendirian langsung berjalan menuju Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu jika ada Sehun juga disana, karena tubuh kurus Sehun yang tertutupi oleh Minho yang kebetulan lewat.

"ada apa hy- eh Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum sok ramah "hai Jongin!"

Jongin mengangguk singkat. Moodnya mendadak runtuh saat melihat Sehun sedang ada disini bersama Chanyeol.

Mereka sedang apa sih?

Makan siang berdua?

Berdua?

Sialan. Sehun ternyata benar-benar pedekate pada Chanyeol!

"kau mau makan ya? Disini saja bareng kami" ajak Chanyeol sambil mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Memberi kode agar Jongin menerima tawarannya. Toh maksud Chanyeol baik. Ia hanya ingin Jongin dan Sehun semakin akrab. Bukankah Jongin sangat menginginkan Sehun?

Sehun sendiri memasang senyuman manis sok ramahnya. Dalam hati sih, ia malas Jongin ada disini. Ia ingin berdua saja dengan Chanyeol. Tapi kan.. ia sedang tidak punya uang. Mau tak mau ia harus mau Jongin ada disini supaya ada yang memberinya makanan gratis. Jongin pasti bersedia mentraktirnya, Jongin kan penggemar beratnya. Iya kan?

Diluar dugaan Jongin menggeleng. "maaf . aku sedang tidak ingin makan. Aku kesini untuk mencari err..-" Jongin dengan cepat memutar matanya mencari sosok yang ia kenal untuk menjadi pelarian. "err Kyungsoo! Ya aku mencari Kyungsoo!" tunjuk Jongin ke meja tempat Kyungsoo, Tao dan Jongdae sedang makan bertiga.

"oh.." Sehun dan Chanyeol mengangguk.

"yasudah aku pergi dulu ke sana. Bye" Jongin menuju ke meja Kyungsoo dengan setengah berlari . ia hanya muak saja melihat Sehun berduaan begitu bersama Chanyeol. Lebih baik ia pergi menjauh. Sejauh-jauhnya dari mereka.

"Jongin? Ada apa?" suara Kyungsoo memecah pikiran Jongin sehingga pemuda itu terlonjak.

"oh! Hai " sapa Jongin gugup. Ia tak sadar sudah ada di hadapan meja Kyungsoo.

Dalam hati ia merutuki otaknya kenapa menyebut nama Kyungsoo sebagai orang pertama untuk menjadi alasan agar ia bisa pergi dari Sehun dan Chanyeol. Kenapa tidak Taemin atau Minho gitu? Uh.

Sementara Tao dan Jongdae bercie cie excited "wah wah sepertinya kita harus pergi. Wushhh" dan kemudian mereka berdua menghilang.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya . ia jadi teringat ucapan Taemin yang bilang kalau Kyungsoo itu suka padanya.

"bye Kyung. Aku pergi dulu" pamit Jongin cepat. Tapi langkah kaki Jongin tertahan saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dan mencegatnya pergi.

"kau mau kemana? Makan saja disini bersamaku"

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya memohon.

Menggelikan.

Mata besar Kyungsoo membuat Jongin teringat pada Monggu. Dan kini puppy eyes besar itu berusaha membuat Jongin luluh.

"mau kan?"

"hm baiklah. Tapi kau yang bayar ya? Uangku habis" ujar Jongin tengil lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi , berhadapan langsung dengan Kyungsoo yang wajahnya merona senang.

Tentu saja ia senang. Jongin akhirnya tidak bersikap dingin lagi padanya! Ah senangnya.

Kyungsoo kemudian mengangguk . "kau mau makan apa?"

"apa saja. Asal gratis"

"baiklah. Aku pesan kan yaa"

Setelah Kyungsoo menghilang ke counter, Jongin langsung terkekeh pelan. Ia tak menyangka jika si ketua galak itu ternyata sangat baik sekali. Ia bahkan mau membayarkan makanan Jongin.

"hehehe sepertinya si Kyungsoo itu benar-benar suka padaku"

Jongin masih asyik tertawa.

Tak menyadari jika siswa-siswi di kantin menatapnya aneh.

Tak menyadari jika Sehun di ujung sana sedang menatapnya curiga.

"ada hubungan apa antara Jongin dan Kyungsoo?"

..

TBC

.

.

Ini cepet banget kan. Iya kan? Yah semoga cepet pake banget supaya cepet kelar terus tamat. Heeeuheuuu

Okeeey, terima kasih sudah baca atau cuma sekedar buka doang terus di tutup lagi -_-

Boleh kok menumpahkan perasaan dan pikiran kamu saat membaca tulisan ini. Boleh banget! B.A.N.G.E.T!

Ketik aja di kotak review di bawah itu tuh . huhu please please? :')


End file.
